I just want to Belong
by LittleFallenAngel
Summary: My fist attempt at fan fiction. Bare with me! Inuyasha irked off Kagome again and she retreated back to her own time. When Inuyasha hears there's a girl coming out of the well he runs to get Kagome, but it's not Kagome. COMPLETED Please R
1. Who are You?

Hey people! Just a fair warning that this is the first time I've done any fan fiction of any sort so  
  
it might take awhile before I figure this site out so please bare with me. I've been wanting to join up  
  
with this site for awhile but I'm very nervous about my writing...BTW, this chap is mainly just  
  
background info on the new character I came up with but anyways... I hope you really enjoy  
  
my story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, never will, I'll survive. But I do own this new character of mine!  
  
I Just Want to Belong by: LittleFallenAngel  
  
Chapter 1: Who are you?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
There he sat, perched up on a thick branch of a nearby tree. Usually he'd be waiting by the  
  
bone-eaters well, but he was thoroughly pissed off from his last confrontation with the bitch. Instead,  
  
the hanyou was relaxing by a hot spring, letting the fragmented sunlight that burst through the branches  
  
and leaves wash over his body. He had nothing better to do. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were at the  
  
neighboring village, getting their weapons repaired from the last battle and other supplies. And of  
  
coarse, Kagome wasn't anywhere around. Which left him and the annoying little kitsune whom he  
  
hoped was staying with the old priestess, Keade. His mind was reeling from the past few days.  
  
It had been two days since Kagome was supposed to have come back. Although, she left it  
  
quite a huff after sitting him more than thirteen times, he stopped counting after that. 'When will I  
  
fucking learn? When will I learn just to let her go? Maybe then she'd actually come back when she said  
  
she would,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He sighed and thought about the stubborn streak he had in  
  
him. He finally stood up and stretched, groaning loudly as he did so. Turning in the direction of the well,  
  
he said under his breath, "I guess I better go get her. I'm tired of waiting around for that bitch."  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!" yelled a high pitched childish voice.   
  
"Oh great," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes, "what does that annoying little kit want now?"  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!" cried Shippou as he went scampering through the forest looking for  
  
the red clad dog demon. He was running straight towards him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Shouldn't you be with the old hag?" Inuyasha asked as he  
  
grabbed the kitsune by his tail, lifting him into the air.   
  
He began breathlessly, "The....the...the well...there's a...ah..."  
  
"Oh finally, she's back. It's about damn time!" he said taking off for the well, with the kitsune  
  
still firmly in his grasp. Shippou was ranting on about something, but Inuyasha just let his cries fall on  
  
deaf years, wanting to get to Kagome as quickly as possible.  
  
Almost instantly, Inuyasha and Shippou were perched upon a high branch near the well.   
  
Dropping Shippou carelessly next to him, he poised himself to jump down next to the girl that was  
  
walking aimlessly around the well, when he realized what Shippou was trying to tell him. "What! What  
  
the hell?" he said with he eyes bugging out of his head.  
  
"That's what I was trying to you! A girl came through the well. But, it's not...Kagome! Come  
  
to think of it, it's no one that I know."  
  
To his disbelief, there was a short human female that was pacing around the well. She was  
  
mumbling to herself in what seemed to be an excited tone. Inuyasha could here her saying such things  
  
as "I can't believe it worked!" or "Holy Shit!" and "Wesley can't say I'm crazy now!". She has such a  
  
sweet musical voice with a hint of a squeaky childish pitch. Her face was hidden by the combination of  
  
her looking downward and a strange looking hat. It was black with a white stripe around the base and  
  
a rim all the way around the hat. Inuyasha thought Kagome wore something like that once...she called  
  
it a "bucket hat". The rest of her was easily seen, as she walked in several different directions, not  
  
realizing she was being watched and examined.  
  
Here hair was long, flowing over her shoulders, going down past the middle of her back. It was  
  
a deep auburn-red color and extremely curly. She wore large, black, combat boots, laced up until the  
  
disappeared underneath her bagging pants of different shades of green. The pants themselves rested  
  
low on her jutting hips, held up with a black belt, showing the contrast with her tiny waist. At her navel,  
  
there was a strange piece of jewelry, a small, glittering black heart outlined in white, with a small  
  
metallic bead that pierced her stomach. She wore a white halter top with a black outlined star in the  
  
middle of her chest. The hem reached just a few inches about her navel. The way the garment fell  
  
showed off her profound shoulders and muscular arms, also revealing a tattoo of a bloomed red rose on  
  
her left shoulder blade. She had a bag, not unlike Kagome's yellow sack, slung over her shoulder. The  
  
only difference from her's was that it only had one long strap and it was, of coarse, black. The last  
  
thing that Inuyasha could tell from his position was that she carried with her a long staff, similar to  
  
Miroku's, except it was wooden with no charms upon it. She smelled like roses after a rain storm.   
  
Something else intrigued him about her...but she could not tell what.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He just had to know what this girl was doing here and how  
  
she got through the well. Jumping down and landing silently on the ground, he inched forward, keeping  
  
himself concealed behind the trees and brush. As he was drawing closer to her, he felt a tiny tug on the  
  
end of fire rat coat. "What!" he whispered annoyed.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?!" whispered Shippou.  
  
"Good thing I'm a dog," she chuckled through a smirk, leaving Shippou behind.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way," said Shippou as he ran back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Finally deciding that he came close enough to this girl, he took a seat on the soft ground. The  
  
girl had sat down herself and had her back to him so he still couldn't see her face. She had removed  
  
the hat and placed in next to her along with her bag. Once again she began to talk to herself, in a  
  
speedy, happy, and yet nervous voice. He smiled at her behavior and how she fidgeted.  
  
"Ok...ok. Wow! I'm actually here! And since I'm here, the rest must be true. But, now  
  
what?" she paused a moment and stretched her arms. "Well, when all else fails...ask Mom." With  
  
those words she reached into the back pocket of her pants and pulled out a folded, crumpled looking,  
  
tarnish color piece of parchment.  
  
She carefully unfolded it and tilted her head down to read it. Inuyasha inched out of his hiding  
  
place up to her. He nearly was an arms length away from her, trying to peer over her shoulder.   
  
Reluctantly, he stood upon the balls of his feet and leaned over her. All of his trials seemed to be  
  
worthless, because she started to read parts of what was written on the parchment aloud.  
  
"Let's see. 'This is all true...Back into the past...The well behind the shrine is the gate-way....'  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know all this stuff, Mom, but how do I find him! What's his name again? Let's see. Ah!  
  
Here it is! God, I won't be able to remember this weird ass name. For now, I think I'll just call  
  
him....Yash." She folded the parchment back up and replaced back in her pocket.  
  
Inuyasha tensed as he heard what this girl was going to call this man she was looking for.   
  
'What is his full name?' he thought to himself. His mind was racing. He had to know all about this girl,  
  
now. Closing in on her, he noticed a change in her scent. 'Oh, shit.' She had figured out he was  
  
behind her.  
  
With a fluent motion, she quickly grabbed her staff and gripped it tightly. She jumped up off of  
  
the ground with great agility. Quickly, she spun towards her assailant and with the staff, made a strike  
  
to his head. It was met with a strong forearm blocking her attack. She gasped at the force of just his  
  
arm. She regained her composer rapidly and backed a few feet away from him, sporting a guarding  
  
stance with her staff defensively in front of her. 'Who's this....man?' The girl was taken aback at what  
  
she saw. This 'man' seemed to have sharp claws instead of fingernails, and fangs in place of teeth. His  
  
eyes were a color she had never seen before, a beautiful amber. 'Dog ears?' She looked at him oddly.   
  
But, what was even more odd was that he was giving her a strange look himself.  
  
He knew this girl's face, one he grew accustomed to since he was a child. He knew of her  
  
deep, dark chocolate brown eyes. The curves of her face was utterly familiar and even though she was  
  
not smiling, he didn't have to try to imagine very hard to tell what he smile would look like exactly.   
  
"Who are you?" the girl queried.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for the first part of my fic. Sorry, I had to make it a cliffy, but I'm uploading the second  
  
part too so just continue reading ^_^. So just click and keep reading! And if you don't have the time  
  
to read...please try to have the time and review. Well, I guess until I the next time....Take it Easy!!!!!  
  
LittleFallenAngel 


	2. Who are You? Con't

UPLOADED  
  
To anyone who's already read this...I split up chap 1 cause it thought it was so long..so just go on to  
  
chap 3. ^_^!!!!  
  
Hey! Here's the second part of the first part...if you understood that I applaud you!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor, I don't own nothing...this laptop was a graduation gift!  
  
  
  
I just want to Belong by: LittleFallenAngel  
  
Continue chap 1: Who are you?  
  
He knew this girl's face, one he grew accustomed to since he was a child. He knew of her  
  
deep, dark chocolate brown eyes. The curves of her face was utterly familiar and even though she was  
  
not smiling, he didn't have to try to imagine very hard to tell what he smile would look like exactly.   
  
"Who are you?" the girl queried.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I was about ready to ask you the same thing," he said approaching her wide eyed.  
  
"Stay back!" she yelled.  
  
"You were the one who attacked me, now!" as he stopped and threw his hands up in a  
  
justificative way. "And since you hit first, you should also introduce yourself first. And while your at it,  
  
you could tell me how the hell you got through that well."  
  
"My name is Iliana," she said stone faced, still in fighters stance. "I came here looking for  
  
someone. My father, the last of my family, died last week. He left me everything, including a letter my  
  
mother wrote me before she died," she explained. She loosened her grip slightly as she continued on  
  
her story.  
  
"In this letter, she said that I had a half-brother. The weird thing about this brother was that he  
  
was from five hundred years in the past." Oddly enough, Inuyasha didn't seem like he thought it weird  
  
at all. "My mother came from this time, she was endowed with these powers that aloud her to travel  
  
through the future, since she was...mated, that's it, mated with a powerful being. While in the future, my  
  
mother met a man named Ilya and feel in love with him.  
  
"Together, the had two children, myself and my older brother, Emil. When I was only four  
  
years old, Emil died, saving my life. I ran out into the street in front of our house chasing my stupid  
  
soccer ball. He pushed me out of the way and...BOOM! The car meant for me hit him instead.  
  
"Only a short five months later, my mother died, but not before writing me a letter telling me of   
  
literally her 'past' life. Since Emil died not know of her other life and other family, she wrote this letter in  
  
case she never got a chance to tell me herself.   
  
"She hoped that because I had her blood flowing through my veins, I'd be endowed with her  
  
powers to travel through time. She gave me specific directions on how to get here and who I was  
  
looking for. In the letter, she stated that her dying wish was for me to come back to this time and find  
  
my half-brother, so he would know he has family and he's not alone in this world. I figured if I found  
  
him, I wouldn't be alone anymore either. And, since my boyfriend, the only tie I had to my time started  
  
to think I was insane for thinking I had such a brother, I decided what the hell, mostly I guess so I could  
  
just prove him wrong. So, I followed the instructions my mother left me and, here I am." In closing,  
  
she shifted her staff and casually leaned upon it.  
  
"I can see why he thought you insane. It's quite far fetched to have a brother in the past,"  
  
Inuyasha said half in a daze.   
  
"No, the far fetched part is that my mother's 'mate' was a...ah...a Youkai, making my half-brother,   
  
a..what's it called? Oh yeah, a hanyou," she stated in a half sarcastic, half playful voice.  
  
Inuyasha drew in a quick breath. He was stunned and felt rather dizzy. The pieces started to  
  
fall together in his mind. Her familiar face, her ability to travel through time, and the fact she's looking  
  
for a hanyou brother that she is planning on calling 'Yash'.  
  
"Now, who are you?" she asked back in her cold voice.  
  
"My name...is...." He began and internal battle. 'Should she know? Do I really want to get  
  
involved with this human?' After a moment, he concluded that he truly wanted to know for sure. "My  
  
name is Inuyasha." he said confidently.  
  
"Wh....What?" She stuttered. "Inu...Inu 'yash' a?" she repeated.   
  
"I thought you looked just like my mother," he sighed.  
  
"Your mother!?" She became overwhelmed, her eyes blurred. 'This was easier than I thought!'   
  
"It's you!" she finally exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh," Inuyasha said, bringing his arms out from his sides.  
  
Iliana was not about to contain her feelings. She let salted steams run down her face as she  
  
jumped into Inuyasha and flung her arms around his neck. She pressed her face into his shoulder and  
  
through her muffled sobs he could make out, "I found you! I found my family! I'm not alone."  
  
Inuyasha was wide eyed. He hadn't moved from his previous position, arms still outstretched  
  
from his sides. This girl, Iliana, was clinging to him like she would not, more like could not, let go. He  
  
didn't want to back away from her, but didn't feel comfortable to embrace her as she did him. Even,  
  
though, in the pit of his chest, he had the strangest sensation that this felt right, yet he'd never let anyone  
  
on to this realization. With a little hesitation, he raised one hand to her shoulder and gingerly squeezed  
  
as his other hand went to the small of her back and pressed ever so slightly. Apparently it was enough  
  
to satisfy the need of belonging Iliana had, for the time being.   
  
As for Inuyasha himself, he let himself enjoy the feeling of someone accepting him with just their  
  
first meeting. But then, a thought crept into his mind, 'What am I suppose to do with her? What in the  
  
hell am I going to tell everyone else?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanx to all who read my very first post!  
  
*Does the happy dance*   
  
I hope you readers really enjoyed it. And please, please, please review...I appreciate criticism and  
  
shameless praise (Like I'll get any).   
  
Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked it.. And, Ummmmm...that's it! Thanx so much  
  
for reading!!!!  
  
Take it Easy!  
  
LittleFallenAngel 


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Howdy! Thanx to RoxyFoxy for being my first reviewer. Thank you sooo much! I'm so excited!  
  
Hooray!! Ok, moving on....Ummmm, this chap  
  
shows Ili's devious side. How fun for her.   
  
Disclaimer: Some as always. Don't own Inuyasha  
  
Ok, no more delaying..  
  
I just want to Belong By: LittleFallenAngel  
  
Chapter 2: Should I Stay or Should I Go?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
As much as Inuyasha wanted to walk in silence back to the hut, Iliana wouldn't allow it. Her  
  
mouth  
  
never ceased to spit out words as she walked almost uncomfortably close to him. Mostly, she was tell  
  
him of her life, how she came to get to this era in explicit detail, and asking him question upon question  
  
about his own life, where they were going, and she was very interested in his hanyou ways. He tried to  
  
avoid the subject of hunting for the jewel shards, not sure what she would do about that information.   
  
What, really bothered him was that all the time she wanted to get his attention she would call him  
  
'Yash', and even thinking he heard her call him 'Yashie'. In turn, she told him to call her 'Ili', although  
  
he paid no attention to her suggestion. He merely just tried to ignore her bizarre nature.  
  
It took awhile before they finally reached Kaede's. The sky had became dark and storm  
  
clouds hovered overhead. The hut was empty. Inuyasha assumed that Keade took Shippou and went  
  
to heal the sick villagers. She walked in slowly after him, staying close behind him, looking wonderingly  
  
around the small hut. Turning around, he saw her look of apprehension and rolled his eyes. "Just go  
  
have seat over there," he said pointing to the futon on the far wall. She sat down gladly. She watched  
  
him intently as he went about his own business, making a fire in the pit in the middle of the hut.   
  
The light danced off the wall and gave Iliana a better look around. "Is this place yours?" she  
  
asked softly.  
  
"No," was his only answer.  
  
"Then who..."  
  
"It belongs to a priestess," he simply said.  
  
"Oh. She must be rather nice to let you stay here."  
  
"She's an old hag."  
  
"Oh," said Iliana. She seemed to notice all her questions were starting to annoy her newly  
  
found brother, so for the rest of the night she kept her mouth shut. Instead she reached into her bag,  
  
which she called a 'duffle', and pulled out a leather bound book and a black ink pen. She opened it  
  
towards the middle and began to write in it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Inuyasha, sitting across the hut, his back propped up against the wall.  
  
She lazily looked up and him and gave a small smile. "It's my journal."  
  
"A journal?" he asked as he stood and commenced in walking over to her. He sat on the floor  
  
next to the futon and stared at her intently.  
  
"Yeah, a journal," she stated happily. "I use it to write my thoughts down, or what I'm  
  
feeling,poems, stories, or just if something cool happens to me."  
  
"Something cool? Why would you write about something cold?" He hoisted himself onto the  
  
futon, obviously seeing this pleased Iliana.  
  
"No, no. Not cold," she laughed lightly. "'Cool' is a word used in my time to describe  
  
something that was interesting, or fun, or just something you like," she explained.  
  
"You're time is very odd," he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Actually, I agree with you on that. I much rather be in this time," she said turning her body  
  
towards him.  
  
He couldn't believe that she would rather stay here then in her own time. Why in the world  
  
would anyone want to live in an era of demons and other dangers? Though, her era seemed crazy in  
  
it's own way, but not nearly as dangerous. "Why?" he simply asked. "Why would you want to live her  
  
with so many dangers, in a time you know nothing of?"  
  
"Because, in my time, I was alone, utterly alone. And here, even if it's dangerous, I still have  
  
someone to call brother." She lightly leaned her head against his shoulder. He tensed for a moment, but  
  
decided to humor this girl. Besides, how often do humans so openly accept him?  
  
Next thing he realized, the 'journal' was laying flatly in her lap with the pen no longer held her  
  
hand, laying between the pages of her book. She was curled up into a little ball, her head limp upon his  
  
shoulder. He shook his head at how fast she had fallen asleep. Pulling over the blanket at the end of  
  
the futon, he wrapped it around her body and threw his arm around her shoulders. He let a tiny smile  
  
grace his lips as he looked down upon her. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked the sleeping  
  
form.  
  
Iliana awoke the next morning sprawled out on the futon. She heard the faint sound of voices  
  
outside of the hut. She opened her eyes and rubbed them with balled up fists. She sat up slowly,  
  
noticing that there was no one else in the hut. Her journal was on the floor next to the futon. She  
  
picked it up and put it into her duffle along with her pen. She stood and stretched, groaning loudly.   
  
They must have heard her stirring because the voices outside had stopped clamoring. Without thinking  
  
any further, she grabbed her staff which she leaned into a corner and stepped out of the hut to be  
  
greeted by the familiar face of Inuyasha, a short, elder, grey-haired woman, and a small child with a fury  
  
tail sitting upon the woman's shoulder.  
  
"It is the girl I saw yesterday!" said the child. "Ok, Inuyasha, who is she?" he said jumping to  
  
Inuyasha's shoulder.   
  
Iliana had the idea that she would just answer for herself. With a warm smile she stepped  
  
forward, leaning on her staff and said, "I'm Iliana. I came through the well looking for my brother and I  
  
found..."  
  
"I found her and said she could stay with us until she felt she needed to move on," Inuyasha  
  
interrupted.   
  
Iliana stared at Inuyasha. She gave him a confused look that seemed to say 'Why?'. When he  
  
made no other sign of saying anything further. Her gaze turned from confused, to sadness, then anger.   
  
She shook her head and turned back into the hut. She returned with her duffle slung over her shoulder  
  
and her hat on her head. She merely passed Inuyasha by and straight to Keade.  
  
"Thank you for the use of your hut for the night. I must be going now."  
  
"No. You should stay longer," Inuyasha protested."Why bother? I have no family here, do  
  
I?" she said sharply.  
  
She was met with silence and a look of hurt from Inuyasha.  
  
"Good-bye, Inuyasha," she said turning away, leaving him standing there, not moving.   
  
She began to walk back to the well, only managing to wonder far enough to still return back or  
  
keep going when she turned around to face him, still standing where he left. She shown a wicked half  
  
smile and lowered her head so her eyes were hidden by the rim of her hat. "Now, Ili, when have you  
  
ever given up this easily?" she questioned herself. "No. He'll admit it before I leave this place." With  
  
that she lifted her head a strode back to the on looking hanyou. He noticed the evil smile she had  
  
plastered on her face. She walked up to him, nearly nose to nose, actually more like nose to collar  
  
bone. She slid her duffle bag off her shoulder and thrust it to the hanyou. He hesitated a moment  
  
before he lifted his arm. She draped the strap over his arm. And, she whispered so softly in a sly voice  
  
so only he could hear, "On second thought, Inuyasha, I think I'll stick around a little bit longer. By the  
  
time I'm done, everyone will know that I'm your sister, and you're going to tell them." With that she  
  
stepped aside and passed him up. Her sweet smile had returned as she approached the other on  
  
lookers. "I think I'll be staying a little longer after all."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to think as he looked down upon his arm. 'Why the hell did I take  
  
this from her? How the hell did she get me to take it?' he thought. He looked out to her happily talking  
  
to Keade and the kitsune. Not even thinking, he threw the duffle over his own shoulder and walked to  
  
everyone. "What have I gotten myself into, now?"   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ok, that's it for chapter 2! Once again, I hope you people's liked it. Warning, next chapter is rather  
  
short, but the one right after that is pretty long. Please review if you got the time.  
  
Well, until next time....Take it easy!!!!  
  
  
  
LittleFallenAngel 


	4. Put Up or Shut UP!

Woo-hoo!! Here come's chapter 3!!! I feel I need shake my booty in  
  
triumph...nevermind, I'm just a little hyper at the moment! ^_^   
  
Anyways, Short Chapter Alert!!!! But, this one sets up a really good one. Ok, I'll stop rambling now  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this on every chapter???   
  
Chapter 3: Put up or Shut up!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha, amazingly enough, had not even tried to get, nor thought about Kagome, that entire day. He  
  
was too busy watching Iliana to even bother with worrying about when Kagome was going to return.   
  
The day itself was pretty uneventful. Miroku and Sango still hadn't returned and without Kagome to  
  
sense jewel shards, Inuyasha became very restless. Iliana kept herself entertained easily enough, either  
  
writing in her journal, practicing with her staff, which she called her 'bo', or just taking in the sights.   
  
Inuyasha was intrigued by the way she reacted to everything. He found it very amusing.   
  
By the early evening, he was so restless he began to imitate Iliana's movement as she seemed  
  
to be attacking imaginary enemies. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Practicing," she said without slowing her movements.  
  
"Practicing what? There's no one here?" He didn't understand her crazy ways.  
  
"I'm practicing some techniques. It helps my keep in shape."  
  
"Whatever. The only way to practice is to actually fight someone."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" she asked boldly.  
  
"Ha! Like you could take on me!" he laughed.  
  
"Put up, or Shut up!" she said taking a fighting stance.  
  
He said nothing but turned his back to her and started to walk away. But, he didn't get far.   
  
Next thing he knew he had a girl on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Caught off  
  
guard, he fell to his knees. Reacting as he normally would, he reached behind him and grabbed the  
  
back of her neck and flipped her over himself. Realizing what he did, his eyes went wide hoping he  
  
hadn't hurt her too badly. He looked to see if he could save her from landing right on her back, but his  
  
assistance wasn't needed. As Iliana went flying over his head, she balled herself up and flipped heard  
  
over heel, landing on her feet without much effort at all. She grabbed her bo and was back in a fighting  
  
stance, beckoning him to attack her, she was ready. Eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, Inuyasha stared  
  
at this agile little girl, poised to fight. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. She  
  
waved her hand toward him, signaling to run toward her. Even though she had caught him off guard, he  
  
was impressed with how tight her arms gripped him and how much strength her tiny body possessed.   
  
'How much more could she handle?' He wanted to test her to her limits. He pounced up to the air and  
  
down upon her. Just wanting to subdue her, he didn't claw at her wildly. Instead he attempted to put  
  
her in some form of a submission hold, but she was very wiry.   
  
With every strike he threw at her, he was met with a sharp pang from a wooden bo. He had  
  
tried to come down over her head with his fist, but she moved her bo over her head, and then leaning it  
  
to the right, his arm cascaded down her bo as she tried to catch his arm between the ground and her  
  
bo. He reacted quickly and jumped back. She jumped up herself. She flipped over his head, his eyes  
  
following her every move, rounding off she landed on her feet behind Inuyasha and jabbed her bo into  
  
the middle of his back, sending him to her knees. Jumping onto his back, he fell forward to the ground  
  
as she straddled his upper back. In moments, her bo with under his chin and forcefully pulling his head  
  
backwards, she had him caught as he struggled futilely against her. If he wanted her dead, he could've  
  
shred her to pieces in one blow. But, he had to admit to himself that she was a very good fighter.  
  
"Say 'uncle'!" she shouted. "Say it!"  
  
Confused in why the word 'uncle' would show she had won, but he complied and chocked out  
  
the word.  
  
"Now say 'Ili's the best little sister in the world'!" she demanded.  
  
"Iliana! Get off me!" He pleaded.  
  
"Fine! Just call me Ili!"  
  
"Iliana! Get the fuck off!"  
  
Fully frustrated in his inability in even calling her 'Ili', she jumped off of him and threw her bo on  
  
the ground. She stomped off in a huff, holding back tears. "Fine! It's obvious I'm too much for you  
  
anyways!" she said out of spite in a very choking voice.  
  
Inuyasha could've kicked himself. He didn't want to upset her the way he had. He was going  
  
to turn and chase her down but just then he head a terrified scream. It was so loud he cringed and  
  
flattened his ears against his head.  
  
He turned in the direction of the horrible cry to see a little kit scampering breathlessly toward  
  
them. "In...u...yash...a!" Shippou yelled out to him. He skidded to a halt at his feet and quickly caught  
  
a breath before spuing out words all jumbled together, "There's a...a giant demon attacking the village!   
  
It's like a huge centipede with bat wings! It must have a jewel shard!"  
  
Not needing to hear another word, he leaped into the air and made off for the village. Iliana  
  
picked up her bo off the ground and went running after Inuyasha followed by Shippou.   
  
"No! You stay here!" he commanded over his shoulder.  
  
"But I can help!" she protested.  
  
"Stay here!" he repeated before speeding off again.  
  
Iliana was stunned. She stood still and dropped her bo with a stifled cry in her throat. She  
  
hated being left behind. Blinking back a tear or two, she pouted and stomped a foot on the ground.   
  
Shippou came up to her side and jumped onto her shoulder and seeing the distraught in her  
  
face. "What's wrong Iliana?" he asked.  
  
She said nothing for a moment, just stomped her foot again. Finally she huffed and grabbed her  
  
bo and ran off towards the village herself.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"I can help! I'm not getting left behind!" was all she said.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Short chapter done...Review please! Soon will come the long one with some action...everyone get  
  
excited!!!!   
  
Until then, as always, Take it Easy!  
  
  
  
LittleFallenAngel 


	5. A Sword and a Stick

Ummmm....nothing much to say....Ready for the next chapter? Are you? Are you? Ok,  
  
enough stalling, here it is.  
  
Oh yeah....Please, Please, Please Review!!! I really want to know what you think, I even want to here  
  
constructive criticism if you got it...Anyways...moving on  
  
Disclaimer: Duh! I'm poor! Don't own it. And that goes for every other chapter in this story  
  
Chapter 4: A Sword and a Stick  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha got to the village just in time to see the demon fly up into the sky. Shippou wasn't  
  
joking, it was enormous. The demon had apparently been picking up anything in it's path, cattle,  
  
horses, or villagers, lifting them high in the air and dropping them, bashing them into the ground. For the  
  
first time all day, Inuyasha wished Kagome was here to tell him where the jewel shard lies. Inuyasha  
  
sprang into action when the demon flew low enough for him to jump onto his back. Using his 'Iron  
  
Reaper Soul Stealer' attack he sliced through it's wings, sending them both plummeting to the ground.   
  
Inuyasha jumped off it's back and gracefully landed on his feet a few yards from the demon. It was  
  
now wingless, but it still was dangerous.  
  
Reaching for Tetsusaiga, knowing that would easily finish this job, he was met with nothing.   
  
"What the hell?!" It was gone! He looked towards the demon and there was Tetsusaiga in it's sheath,  
  
caught on one of the centipedes spikes upon it's back. "Oh shit!"  
  
The demon speedily charged him. Inuyasha only escaped it by centimeters. He tried to grab  
  
for Tetsusaiga, but it was still was out of his reach. Instead, he got a hand full of an ungodly sharp spike  
  
and impaled his own hand on the spike. "Damn it!" As the demon swiftly moved, the spike dragged  
  
across his right forearm, spilling crimson blood onto the ground. He howled in pain for a moment.   
  
Regaining himself, he used 'Blades of Blood' to try to subdue the demon. It made some damage into  
  
the demon, but it was able to dodge most of them, being able to see the attach coming from a mile  
  
away. "Fuck!"  
  
Once again, as the demon tried to attack him, Inuyasha tried to grab for Tetsusaiga. This time  
  
he came closer but still he missed. Even without it's wings, the demon was incredibly fast. Every time  
  
the demon passed him by, all of his attempts of retrieving Tetsusaiga were met with a spike in his arm or  
  
hand. Trying 'Iron Reaper Soul Stealer' again, it hit him in a few of his many eyes. This seemed to  
  
slow him down, more then any other attack that he had tried. He tried it again, but this time the demon  
  
evaded the attack completely, learning about it's opponent with every strike he made.   
  
He was getting nowhere fast. Quickly, all of his attacks and different strategies were all  
  
memorized by the demon. The more he used each attack, the easier time the demon had deflecting  
  
them. He was beginning to think he was actually in some sort of trouble. Maybe he could've used  
  
Iliana's help after all.  
  
And then, as if someone had heard him, he saw a small figure running towards him. "Oh, no,"  
  
he said quietly, not wanting to attract any attention to the human girl. 'Please, stay back,' he pleaded  
  
with her silently. But, he somewhat knew, even if he pleaded aloud, she wouldn't waver at all in her  
  
pursuit.  
  
"Hiiiii-yaaa!" Iliana cried in a booming voice, unlike the high pitched musical voice Inuyasha had  
  
grown used to hearing. With her war cry, she jumped into the air, striking her bo down upon the  
  
centipede's head, throwing it completely off-guard. She jabbed the end of her bo into the demon's  
  
eyes, bloodying the end of her staff with every ear popped. "Sometimes, you just can't beat a big  
  
strong stick!" she yelled heartedly. As she continued blinding the demon, it tried to impale her on one  
  
of his spikes. Iliana felt a painful twinge in her side. With a cry of anguish she swiftly took her bo in her  
  
hands and blocked against the spike before it could penetrate her flesh any further. Returning to pop  
  
one more eye, she continued to distract the beast by blocking the centipede trying to, what seemed to  
  
her, eat her whole. She blocked his mouth and once was even able to jab her bo inside it's upper  
  
mouth, which made it give an each shattering scream. Iliana shuttered but stood her ground firmly.  
  
"Now's my chance," said Inuyasha running towards her and the demon. With Iliana distracting  
  
it and it not able to see as well as before, Inuyasha easily captured back Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it.   
  
It transformed instantly. Iliana began to loose her battle with the demon right as she heard the  
  
wonderful sound of Inuyasha yelling in triumph. In one quick fluid motion, Inuyasha ran Tetsusaiga up  
  
the middle of the centipede, splattering it's blackened blood everywhere.   
  
  
  
Iliana was completely out of breath. She flopped down on the ground, still gripping tightly to  
  
her bo with her other arm wrapped around her wounded side. Besides the hole in her torso, it seemed  
  
she had not been harmed at all. She had her eyes locked on the hanyou's, which his was also on hers.   
  
He walked to her and extended his hand to her. She removed her hand from her wound, which was  
  
now very bloodied, and took his hand. With his help and the help of bracing herself on her bo, she was  
  
able to stand. She smiled a thank you, and she couldn't tell, but it looked like he might have smiled  
  
himself.   
  
Once he was sure she was mostly alright, Inuyasha turned from her, leaving her braced on her  
  
bo, and started to search the grounds. Iliana saw his actions and questioned, "What are you looking  
  
for?"  
  
He didn't answer, he just continued to scour the area. Noticing she was walking around also,  
  
he continued his search faster. A thought crossed his mind of her finding the shard and not giving it to  
  
him, keeping it for herself. He was looking through the bits and pieces of the demon left trying to find  
  
any sign of the shard.  
  
Iliana hadn't a clue what she was looking for, but there wasn't much to look for after this battle.   
  
So, she merely sought out anything that looked like it was out of place. In a pool of the demon's blood,  
  
she saw what seemed to be just a little glimmer of light. She walked up to it, not wanting to draw  
  
attention to herself. She looked closely at the glimmer and found that it shined because the sun was  
  
bouncing off a little sliver of what looked like a piece of a jewel. She reached for it, getting a hand full  
  
of blood along with it. She opened her hand and gazed at the piece of glasslike material. 'This must be  
  
what he's looking for,' she thought excitedly. "Inuyasha?" she said approaching him slowly.  
  
He turned to her and saw her hand was fisted in front of her, covered in blood. 'Oh, no'.   
  
"Show me what you have in your hand!" he said forcefully.  
  
She complied as she reached him. Opening her hand she asked, "Is this what you're looking  
  
for?"  
  
It was what he dreaded. She had a fragment of the Shikon jewel in the middle of her hand,  
  
surrounded my a tiny pool of blood. He considered snatching it from her, but he decided against it. Not  
  
that he couldn't do it, he just didn't want to offend her. In the last day he has grown to like having her  
  
around. He wanted to tell her what it was but she didn't want her decide to keep it. "Yeah, that's it,"  
  
he said softly.  
  
"Well, here," she said bringing her hand up to his chest waiting for him to take it from him.  
  
He was amazed. She didn't even want to know what it was for, only to give it to him. Inuyasha  
  
took the shard from her hand between his fingers. He placed it in a hidden pocket in the lining of his fire  
  
rat coat and looked at Iliana. She, as always, was smiling. "Thank you," he said looking away from  
  
her, almost so soft she couldn't hear."No problem," she said back.  
  
"But you should have listened to me and stayed away! You couldn't be killed!" he shout back  
  
at her.  
  
"Well, excuse me for saving your ass!" she screamed, sheathing with anger. "I told you I can  
  
handle myself! And besides, what do you care if I live or die? I'm not like your sister or anything!" she  
  
said with tone of a little hatefulness in her voice.  
  
"Now, listen here....!" He lost his words fully understanding what she had just said. He  
  
couldn't say anything to make her feel better because that would be emitting that he may possibly need  
  
someone, or that he had family that he didn't despise. He sat in silence, seeing tears welling up in her  
  
eyes and she forced them to stay where they were. He had to say something, anything! "Listen, I just  
  
didn't want you to get hurt. And, I did say thanks for finding that shard," he said glancing at her  
  
bloodied hand. He hoped that would be enough to calm her down.  
  
He was relieved when he saw her look. Her pleasant face turned back to its cheery self and  
  
caring eyes looked up at him. "Ok, I'll let you off the hook this time," she said. "But, only because I'm  
  
tired and sore!" she added.   
  
Rolling his eyes, he nodded his head and turned, kneeling down in front of her. He craned his  
  
neck to look over his shoulder. "Climb on. I can move faster then you and you're hurt."  
  
She gave him a questioning look for a moment.   
  
"Come on! You had no problem jumping on my back just a little while ago."  
  
Giggling a little, she cautiously climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms gently around his  
  
neck. He wrapped his arms behind him around her legs and leapt forward and made off for Keade's  
  
hut.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
And there you have it!! Please Review if you have the time to do so. I got to get out of here and get  
  
some sleep!!!!! I'm excited. Anyways, I'm out of here. Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be  
  
really, really, really short!! So bare with me.  
  
Take it Easy as always!  
  
LFA 


	6. The Truth about the Shard

Howdy Howdy! Special shout out to lhuntathraiel from the lotr chat room!! Thanx for reading my  
  
story and the suggestions! Email me when you get the chance! To answer your question. Iliana doesn't  
  
meet Kagome until Chapter 9....but I think it's worth the wait! And since it's so far away, I think I may  
  
consider to upload two chapters a day instead of one if I feel the need to...if not you can just Email me  
  
if you want a sneak peak..^_^...ok...on with it now!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Truth about the Shard  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Back at Keade's, the priestess bandaged Inuyasha's wounds first, not taking to long on him  
  
except for his hand, knowing most of his wounds will be healed by the next day, the whole in his hand  
  
may take two days tops. She took more care with Iliana, rubbing herbs on her large torso wound and  
  
bandaging it carefully, looking her over finding only tiny nicks that long ceased bleeding and a few  
  
bruises.  
  
When she was done tending to Inuyasha and Iliana, they all sat around a warm fire and ate the  
  
vegetables and fish that Keade received from a villager that she healed. Once again, Sango and  
  
Miroku had stayed in the neighboring village. It should probably take only one more day to repair all  
  
their weapons and return with the new supplies.   
  
They sat in silence as they ate until Shippou finally piped up with a question. "Hey, was I right  
  
about the Youkai? Did it have a jewel fragment in it?"  
  
"Sure did," said Iliana, "well, at least that's what I think it was."  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to get into it, knowing they would tell him to give the fragment to Kagome  
  
when she gets back. But, now, there was nothing he could do about it. "Yeah, that's what it was."  
  
"Oh, ok. Exactly what is the jewel fragment from?"  
  
'Oh, here we go,' he thought to himself.  
  
"The jewel fragment is from the powerful Shikon Jewel. The jewel was shattered and  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have been searching for the fragments, trying to keep them out  
  
of the hand of evil," said Kaede.  
  
"Hey! I help, too!" shouted the little kitsune."Ok, ok, so this jewel has powers to change things  
  
and make them more powerful. And so, you dudes are trying to find it to keep them out of evil's hands.   
  
So, what happens when the Shikon Jewel is completed?" asked Iliana.  
  
"That's when I come in and become a full Youkai," entered Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah right!" said Shippou.  
  
"Shut up you little brat!" said the hanyou thumping him over the head.   
  
Iliana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, I think I know enough for my needs." With that she  
  
fell silent and listened to Inuyasha and Shippou bicker back and forth. She laughed to herself,  
  
remembering how her and Emil used to fight all the time when they were young. When she finished she  
  
went and laid down on the futon, watching them still fight. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her  
  
face.   
  
Inuyasha watched her sleeping, once he lost interest in torturing the little kit. Shippou himself  
  
was curled up my Iliana's head. He was starting to really miss Kagome and longed to be close to  
  
anyone. Happily enough, when Shippou gently woke her up and asked to share the futon, Iliana was  
  
pleased with his request, starting to call him my the name of 'Triple X'. When Inuyasha asked her why  
  
she called him that she explained that when she fought in 'tournaments' her ring name was spelled with  
  
three x's, 'Foxxx'. Shippou being a fox kitsune, it only made sense for her to call him that. Before  
  
dozing back off to sleep, she lazily said that she was known in her time for never using anyone's real  
  
name, giving everyone what she called 'nick names'. Inuyasha thought it to be rather weird, but yet it  
  
seemed to suit her personality.   
  
He listened her deep, rhythmic breathing and crept over to her. He covered her up with a  
  
blanket and sat on the floor next to her. Leaning his head down against his chest, he began to nod off  
  
when he heard a disoriented voice speaking softly. Iliana was talking in her sleep.  
  
"I belong....I belong here...he's mine...Yashie...even if he doesn't admit it...he's  
  
mine...whatever he is...and...that's all...that...matters..."  
  
As she stopped mumbling, he leaned his head back down and smiled. She didn't care what he  
  
was, she just wanted him as a brother. And, even if he didn't say it, she already had him as that. After  
  
a few more moments of conscious thought, he drifted off to sleep.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I know, I know...ungodly short chap here! But, once again, a short chap sets up a good one! Well, at  
  
least I think it'll be good...as always, please review!  
  
See ya guys around!!!  
  
Take it Easy  
  
LFA 


	7. Stay Away from My ahhh

Ok ok..I went soft and decided to upload two chapters at once to get to Chapter 9 quicker. Which  
  
mean I have three uploaded because his is another really long chap so yet again, I had it split up, but I'll  
  
upload them at the same time...I don't like to make people wait at cliffy's...I'm just not that mean!!!   
  
Ok...moving on....  
  
Chapter 6: Stay away from my...ahhh   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha woke up in a heartbeat. His ears twitched violently as he heard a malevolent laugh  
  
riding on the wind. He knew this laughter all to well. 'Does he know?'was the thought that crossed his  
  
mind as he shot a glace to the sleeping girl. He rose quickly and ran out the door, thinking no one had  
  
seen him.  
  
Iliana was started by the sudden change in her surroundings. She looked where her wind shield  
  
once sat and slept. He was gone. She snapped her head to the door just to see flying red fabric go out  
  
the door. She flew off the cover and stood up. She grabbed her bo and without even bothering to put  
  
on her combat boots, she ran out the door holding her marred side, chasing after the flicker of red  
  
fabric into the night. Although, she didn't have to chase to far.  
  
Right past the edge of the forest, she saw the hanyou standing like a statue. She hid behind a  
  
tree, peering out to see what he was up to so late at night. He was starring up into a tree. He bore his  
  
fangs, his ears lay flat, and his claws were ready to strike and anything that moved. She than heard an  
  
appalling laughter that chilled her to the marrow. She looked up to see who that laugh was,  
  
subsequently, it was where Inuyasha himself was looking. A man, that was floating in the air emitted  
  
that dismaying laugh. He had marks on his face, long silver hair, fangs, and clad in white.  
  
"Trying to steal Tetsusaiga again?" Inuyasha said coldly followed by a low growl. "You know  
  
you can't wield it so why bother?"  
  
"You wish for that, don't you?" the other said in a sly voice. "Watch me try to take it from you  
  
while it burns my own hand. Actually, I come for a different reason."  
  
"And what might that be?" the hanyou said stepping back and laying a hand on the hilt of  
  
Tetsusagia.   
  
"I saw you today, barely able to defeat a Youkai that would have been nothing to me. And, I  
  
believe, unless if my eyes deceived me, you could not defeat it without help. It seems that you had help  
  
from a new face. Have you allied yourself with yet another useless, dirty, human?"  
  
Iliana boiled with anger at the comment this being made about humans. She controlled herself  
  
quickly noticing that Inuyasha's ears perk up. Trying to slow her enraged heart and breathing normally  
  
again, she continued to watch.  
  
"You stay away from her!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, little brother, what makes you think you can tell me what to do?"  
  
"Little brother?" said Iliana without thinking. She clamped her hands over her mouth and stifled  
  
a gasp, but it was useless.   
  
"Ah, you have been followed, Inuyasha," he said happily.  
  
"Iliana, get out of here!" he yelled as Iliana came out from her hiding place, her bo outstretched  
  
in front or her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I didn't leave you today, what makes you think I'd leave you tonight?" she spat at  
  
him.  
  
"Inuyasha, she is so much different than that other filthy human you spend so much energy  
  
protecting." said Inuyasha's brother.  
  
Iliana seethed once again and she glared darts into his brother. While still gazing at him, she  
  
spoke to Inuyasha is a voice ringing with bitterness. "You have a brother?!"  
  
"Half-brother. We have the same Youkai father, but different mothers," he explained. "Now,  
  
get back to the hut, Iliana!" Once agin she didn't move.  
  
"Yes, that's true. He had the weak mother," he laughed. "So, Iliana is it? Though a human,  
  
you intrigue me."  
  
"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha said once again.  
  
"Now you know me, so who the hell are you?" she said, stepping forward in a challenging way.  
  
"I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands."  
  
"Se-what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sessho..."  
  
"You know what? Don't even bother telling me that fucked up name again. I think I'm just  
  
going to call you...." she paused looking over him, her eyes falling on an incredibly puffy, white tail,  
  
"Fluffy."   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Ooohhhh!!! What happens next? Just click to find out! If you don't have the time please just review  
  
and come back and finish reading it later. Chao!!  
  
Take it easy! Love you guys!  
  
LFA 


	8. Stay Away from My ahhh Con't

Ok...continuing on with chapter 6!!!! I have to say this has got to be my favorite chap so far...and this  
  
is the reason it's PG-13 ^_^  
  
Chapter 6 Con't: Stay away from my...ahhh  
  
Iliana seethed once again and she glared darts into his brother. While still gazing at him, she  
  
spoke to Inuyasha is a voice ringing with bitterness. "You have a brother?!"  
  
"Half-brother. We have the same Youkai father, but different mothers," he explained. "Now,  
  
get back to the hut, Iliana!" Once agin she didn't move.  
  
"Yes, that's true. He had the weak mother," he laughed. "So, Iliana is it? Though a human,  
  
you intrigue me."  
  
"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha said once again.  
  
"Now you know me, so who the hell are you?" she said, stepping forward in a challenging way.  
  
"I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands."  
  
"Se-what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sessho..."  
  
"You know what? Don't even bother telling me that fucked up name again. I think I'm just  
  
going to call you...." she paused looking over him, her eyes falling on an incredibly puffy, white tail,  
  
"Fluffy."  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
He merely smiled evilly and laughed, making her's and Inuyasha's blood run icy. Inuyasha  
  
knew what that look upon his brothers face meant.  
  
"You are quite a fascinating little human,"he said in a low husky voice, with a look of hunger in  
  
his eyes. "No matter. I do not care what you call me at this particular point in time . I believe, once I  
  
kill my weakling brother, I will have you call me 'Master'". The both froze at his words.   
  
Inuyasha's blood became hot as he thought of Sesshomaru taking Iliana for his own. "As long as I  
  
draw breath, Sesshomaru, I will not let that happen. And I promise you, I will be breathing when you  
  
are dead at my feet!" He said unsheathing Tetsusagia, pointing it at his brother's throat. "I will never  
  
allow you to claim my...!" he lost his voice.  
  
Iliana gasped. Drawing her gaze from 'Fluffy' to Inuyasha, her mouth hung open.  
  
"Your what?" egged on Sesshomaru  
  
"Yeah, your what, Inuyasha?" said Iliana breathlessly.  
  
Taking his own eyes off of Sesshomaru, but keeping Tetsusagia in place, he locked his amber  
  
eyes to hers. He drew and in a deep breath, seeing the salted tears run down her face, mixing with her  
  
scent of roses and rain. Finally, he said, incredibly boldly, "My sister."  
  
With only those simple words, Iliana became weak in her knees and smiled widely. If she was  
  
not holding her bo firmly she would have ran over and threw her arms around him that very moment.   
  
Gladly, she gave a slight laugh, seeing Inuyasha smiling wide himself. She sighed and returned her gaze  
  
back to Sesshomaru as did Inuyasha and she said smugly. "Well, you heard my brother, Fluffy. As  
  
long as Yash is around you're not getting near me! Plus, you're so not my type."  
  
"We'll see about that!" cried Sesshomaru as he charged toward Iliana. His claws were bared  
  
and ready to injure her, not kill her.  
  
She stood her ground with her bo poised in front of her ready to block, when Inuyasha stepped  
  
in front of her. Sesshomaru barely dodged a swipe from Tetsusaiga as he changed his direction. He  
  
turned with the evil smile still plastered on his face, ready to strike again. Inuyasha didn't wait for him  
  
to come at them again as he rushed at his brother, swinging Tetsusaiga directly and his neck. Again,  
  
Sesshomaru dodged his strike and came up behind him, using his poisoned claws he sliced Inuyasha  
  
across the back of his neck, hearing his sheering flesh over his painful cries.   
  
"Yash!" Iliana cried. She gripped her bo and charged her enemy. "Hiiiiie!" she screamed,  
  
letting her bo come down and across the side of Sesshomaru's neck. He showed no sign of faltering.   
  
He slowly turned toward her, popping his neck in the process.   
  
His eyes flickered red as he looked upon the one he lusted for. "Good. I like my bitches  
  
aggressive, thinking they have a chance of escape," he said playfully. He began a fury of punches and  
  
clawed strikes at the girl.   
  
She blocked every single one of them with her bo. Though, she was able to block, she didn't  
  
have any time to strike herself. She tried to steal a quick look at Inuyasha, but all she saw was him  
  
writhing on the forest floor. "Come on, Yash! Get up, Please!" she begged him. But she couldn't see if  
  
he had responded or not. For, at that very moment she looked over at him, Sesshomaru stuck her in  
  
her side where her cut was still open, letting a few drops of poison seep into her blood.   
  
Giving out an ear splitting scream of agony, she fell flat on her back, relinquishing her bo, it  
  
landing a few feet from her with a soft thud. Iliana was disoriented, her vision blurred and the pain in  
  
her side seized her entire body. She felt a great pressure on top of her; Someone was on her. Trying  
  
to focus her eyes, only for a moment, she stared directly into the face of the one pressing her into the  
  
ground, holding her hands roughly above her head with one hand. "Fluffy?"  
  
"You will call me Master," he said before brutally claiming her lips with his own. She screamed  
  
into his mouth and he demanded entrance into her mouth. She bit down on the invading tongue. He  
  
yelled out, a few drops of blood running from his mouth. "Stupid Bitch!" He slapped her across the  
  
face with the back of his hand, making her struggle beneath him. He merely laughed. As he leaned  
  
back down to her, he felt the cool blade of a sword along his back. Before, it could pierce his flesh too  
  
far he thrust his body forward, over Iliana, and up again into the air. Inuyasha had stopped Tetsusaiga  
  
just a few inches above Iliana's only semi-conscious body, blood running down his neck, back, and  
  
shoulders. Raising Tetsusaiga along to meet Sesshomaru. His eyes flashed red for a moment before  
  
returning to their normal gold. Iliana opened her eyes to Inuyasha move in front of her. With a  
  
menacing growl he spoke with a matching haunting voice, "I said, stay away from my sister. Stay away  
  
from Ili."  
  
"This isn't over, Inuyasha. I will have her, and kill you. But, for now, you can take care of my  
  
bitch and have her healed for me, until I come to claim her."  
  
"You never will."  
  
Sesshomaru flashed a horrible smile, his fangs showing clearly. He laughed as he flew off into  
  
the night air. The terrible laugh lingered on the wind for a few moments before the sounds of the night  
  
took over the silence.   
  
A soft moan came from behind her. He spun to see brown eyes starring up at him. He  
  
practically threw himself down onto the ground next to her. Tetsusaiga transformed back to its original  
  
state as he dropped it near Iliana's bo. He gently lifted her upper body, he moved her into his lap,  
  
cradling her and slowly rocking back and forth. "It's ok, Ili. I'm here and I won't ever let him put his  
  
hands on you again. I swear it," he said soothingly.  
  
"Yashie?" she said softly.  
  
He gave a slight laugh at her reference to him, but, he didn't mind. Actually, he thought he may  
  
even grow to like this 'nick name' of sorts. "Yes, Ili?"  
  
"You said....sister....And you called.....me Ili," she said sleepily and rather happy.  
  
"That's what you are, right? And that's what you wanted me to call you, right?"  
  
She giggled. "You're very right."  
  
Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, grabbed her bo, and gathered her up in his arms. Turning, he  
  
walked out of the forest and toward Kaede's hut. "The old hag isn't going to it like when we wake her  
  
up."  
  
"But....why..?"  
  
"You need help, now. Sesshomaru's poison is now in your blood and you need care."  
  
Just then, she felt a tiny drop on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see blood on her savior.   
  
"Yashie...you're worse off...than I am...you should go..."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm used to my brother being a jack ass."  
  
"I guess....Fluffy is no match....for you."  
  
Inuyasha looked down to Iliana. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. He smiled,  
  
he finally noticed that he had smiled a lot since Iliana came into his life. She let out a slight moan and  
  
curled her face into his chest. "Ili?" he asked softly.  
  
She went completely limp in his arms. He knew that she had fallen asleep.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
And there you have it!! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Anyways...Chapter 7 and  
  
Chapter 8 will be uploaded together tomorrow because chap 7 is ungodly short!! Which means, the  
  
day after that..Iliana gets to meet Kagome!! Oooooh! That should be rather interesting don't you think?  
  
Anyways, Take it easy! And please review!  
  
LFA 


	9. Hold on to This

This is the shortest chapter I have ever written!!!!! EEK!! Well, I guess it won't take you to long to  
  
read.  
  
Chapter 7: Hold on to This  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
He had gotten to Kaede's hut and placed Iliana carefully on the futon. Shippou was curled up  
  
at the end. Walking away slowly as to not wake her up, he found Kaede near the fire pit, watching the  
  
last dying embers flicker out. "Good thing you're up, hag. Ili needs help," he whispered.  
  
"And so do ye," she said looking up at him.  
  
"Ili first."  
  
"Ili is it now?" she questioned looking at him.  
  
"I'll explain later, just help her."  
  
Kaede and Inuyasha went to Iliana's sleeping form. Inuyasha sat down on the futon and slid  
  
himself underneath her, laying her head across his lap. With shifting her body, she began to mumble  
  
incoherent sounds for a while. She turned her head into him and snuggled up to him as Keade began to  
  
clean her deepened cut or her side. Before completely going back into a deep slumber, she muttered  
  
on thing that was understandable. Muffled into his stomach, she whispered, "Yashie....my brother...."  
  
"Brother are ye?" Kaede said, not stopping her actions, glancing at Inuyasha to see his facial  
  
expression.  
  
"Like I said, I'll explain everything later."  
  
After she was finished with Iliana, she tended Inuyasha's wounded neck, which was quite  
  
difficult because he refused to move and disturb Iliana. Kaede had to stand to the side of the futon  
  
while Inuyasha bent his head down to his chest to give her better access to his neck. The bandages  
  
served their purposes but they could've been better if his neck wasn't stretched out. They bunched up  
  
when he leaned his head back, but he didn't care.   
  
"Well, now, ye will explain everything, 'Brother'," said the tired priestess, sitting in the corner.  
  
"Alright, alright. The truth is, Ili is my little sister from the future..."started into Inuyasha. Within  
  
the hour, he had told Kaede the story of Iliana's life and family, of how she came to this era, and the  
  
confrontation they had with Sesshomaru, or Fluffy, as he thought very laughable.   
  
At the end of their laughter, the sat in silence until Kaede fell asleep. Knowing he was the only  
  
one awake, he turned his gazed to Iliana, making out her figure in the dark night. He placed his arm  
  
over her shoulder and sighed. "I think I know what to do with you now, Ili, my sister," he whispered  
  
sweetly. Leaving his arm draped over her shoulder, he leaned his head back against he wall. He closed  
  
his eyes and easily drifted off to sleep.  
  
Iliana woke up feeling very rested. The sun hadn't risen, but the sky was turning a light blue,  
  
pink, and orange in the east, while the west was still a dark blue. She stretched and groaned quietly as  
  
she stood. Stepping outside, she saw her brother sitting on the ground starring off into the east, playing  
  
with something between his fingers. He noticed she was there and beckoned her to sit next to him.   
  
She was happy to comply. "Waiting for the sun to rise?" she asked and she leaned up against him.  
  
"Not really, that's just an extra bonus," he said while he placed his arm over her and continued  
  
to play with the object in his hand. "I'm waiting for Miroku and Sango, they are suppose to be coming  
  
back today. Then I'll have to actually go get Kagome, she's been gone over five days."  
  
"Now, Miroku's the lecherous monk, Sango is the Youkai exterminator, and Kagome is the girl  
  
from the future who can sense jewel shards, right?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
The sun was starting to be seen over the trees. Inuyasha had stopped playing with the object in  
  
his fingers. Iliana looked over and him and saw his hand clenched.  
  
"So, what's that?" she asked pointing to his hand.  
  
He opened his hand to show the jewel shard that they had retrieved the day before. He turned  
  
to her and smiled. Withdrawing his arm, he took Iliana's hand in his and looked in her eyes. "Ili," he  
  
said, "why don't you hold on to this," placing the shard in her hand.  
  
Iliana looked up at him with a shocked on her face. "Are...are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, now you know I'm not gonna let you go, or let anything happen to you," he said replacing  
  
his arm over her. She laughed and leaned into him, as the watched the sun rise together.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
So short!!!! Well, the next one is more funny than actiony....Iliana gets to meet Miroku!! Some fun stuff  
  
there.  
  
And since this is a short ass chap...the next is coming with it!  
  
Well, until next time I will just end with saying If I had a Monkey I'd name him Bob....yeah, I'm hyper!  
  
Take it Easy everyone!  
  
LFA 


	10. Sure! Why Not?

Fun chapter!! Woo-hoo!! I'm excited....writing this chapter made my laugh and I hope it does the same  
  
for you. Ili finally meets Sango and Miroku...And without any further stalling...I give you  
  
Chapter 8: Sure! Why not?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha and Iliana spent the entire day outside. They decided that day was devoted to  
  
themselves. Every moment was filled with some sound, whether it be with talk, laughter, or thuds of  
  
one or both of them being pushed to the ground. When Miroku and Sango hadn't come back that  
  
morning, the went on a walk together down to the river, where Iliana 'accidently' pushed Inuyasha into  
  
the water. She tried to run away, but her laughter hindered her speed and quickly she was picked up  
  
and thrown into the river, also. After, splashing around the river they went back to Kaede's hut and  
  
dried off, still 'picking' on each other as if they had been together for their entire lives. Shippou even  
  
made a joke about them when they came back all wet, being "instant siblings, just add water."  
  
In the early afternoon, Miroku and Sango finally returned with their weapons and a cart load of  
  
supplies that Miroku said that the villagers insisted on giving to him for payment of him casting out evil  
  
spirits from shrine's and huts. When they returned, Inuyasha and Iliana were off again somewhere else.   
  
Kaede told them of a new face, but nothing else was said about this girl. Completely worn out from the  
  
journey, and smacking Miroku for groping her, Sango laid down with Kirara and fell fast asleep.   
  
Miroku though was too interesting in the new female face to sleep, though he was exhausted himself.  
  
He was sitting by the door of the hut when he saw Inuyasha come up from a walking path in the  
  
forest, carrying on his back a short, quite shapely, unusually clad, red haired human beauty. She had a  
  
sleepy smile on her face, obviously warn out from something.   
  
"I told you, you should've tried to get some sleep," he heard Inuyasha say to the girl.  
  
She yawned loudly and tried to say something, but the only thing he picked up was, "Yeah,  
  
yeah, whatever."  
  
He stood to greet the hanyou and his new companion, with a smile on his face and a glimmer in  
  
his eye.   
  
"Ili, wake up. You got to watch yourself around this guy," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see the monk looking at her. She jumped off her  
  
back and said in a cheery, girlish voice, "You must be Miroku," she said holding out her hand. "I'm  
  
Iliana."  
  
Miroku graciously took it. He lowered his head and kissed the back side of her hand. "It's a  
  
pleasure to meet you, Iliana. It has been awhile since I have met a woman with such beauty."  
  
Iliana blushed at his remark. Inuyasha on the other hand, growled deep in his throat and gave  
  
Miroku the death glare.  
  
Knowing Inuyasha couldn't possibly have claim over this girl, sure that Inuyasha could never  
  
just forget about Kagome and move on, he persisted in his charming ways. He held her hand and  
  
ignored the glares and growls from Inuyasha. Finally, after talking to her and sufficiently buttering her  
  
up, he popped the question and asked, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Back of you lecher!" yelled Inuyasha as he ripped her hands away from his.  
  
But she raised her eyebrows thoughtfully and stayed silent for a moment. Afterwards so looked  
  
straight at the monk and gave him a corky smile. With a playful voice she said, "Sure, Slick! Why not?"  
  
and  
  
jumped onto Miroku, knocking him down onto his back. She then pinned him down by straddling his  
  
waist and held his arms down with her own. Leaning down to him, she gave him a hyperactive smile.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew incredibly large. "What the hell?!" he screeched. He tried to pull Iliana  
  
off the monk, but she looked at him and winked before turning back to Miroku. That's when he  
  
noticed that he wasn't the only one caught off guard by this.  
  
Miroku wriggled underneath Iliana. Never expecting her to be so forward, he was completely  
  
taken aback by her. He had even noticed, she slightly started to grind her lower body into him. He  
  
totally lost his voice. The only thing he was able to say was, "I ah...ah...what are you...you're ah..."  
  
"What's a matter, Slick? You asked me to bear your child? Isn't this what you want?" she said  
  
coyly, letting go of his hands, and putting them onto her hips.  
  
"I ah...I wasn't...."  
  
"What? Serious?"  
  
"No...I..."  
  
"Ili, get off that pervert and get inside the hut," said Inuyasha sarcastically as he walked past  
  
them and into the hut.  
  
"Whatever you say, Yashie," she said through her giggles. She rose from the ground and gave  
  
him her hand and helped him up. She gave him another smile before turning to go into the hut.   
  
Miroku was in shock, his limbs weren't listening to his brain telling him to move. All he could  
  
do was stare at the retreating girl with his jaw opened. The only thing he could think of for the next few  
  
minutes was what she had said before leaving. "Yashie??"  
  
When Iliana got into the hut she turned to see someone sleeping on the futon with a furry cat  
  
with two tails curled up next to her. "Is that Sango?" she asked  
  
"Yes, and she's doing what you should be," he said pointing at Sango. "But first..." Inuyasha  
  
turned to her and placed his hands on her arms. He sighed and shook his head. "Ili, what the hell were  
  
you thinking?" he asked.  
  
She laughed for a moment before explaining her knowledge of men like Miroku. "In my time  
  
where I live, you run into a lot of guys who think there all slick and God's gift to women. Ninety-nine  
  
percent of the time, if you respond to them in a challenging way, he won't know how to react, and ask  
  
you to back off," she said.  
  
He thought for a moment and decided that explanation was acceptable. But then a thought  
  
crossed him mind. "So, what happens if you find a guy in the other one percent?" he said curiously.  
  
"Well, those are the guys that, unfortunately, get their ass kicked," she said smartly.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at her comment, but he also expected her to say something along the line of  
  
kicking someone's ass.   
  
Iliana yawned widely as Miroku walked into the hut. He kept his eyes locked onto her as he  
  
walked around the hut, staying against the wall, as far away from her as he could before sitting down in  
  
the far corner. Inuyasha laughed under his breath when he saw Iliana wink at Miroku and he tilted his  
  
down so she couldn't see his reddened face.  
  
"Come here, Ili," said Inuyasha, sitting with his back against a wall.  
  
Iliana walked over to him and plopped down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her  
  
shoulder and she placed her head on his lap. She yawned one last time before closing her eyes and  
  
letting sleep take her.  
  
Miroku looked up to Inuyasha and gave him a questioning look. "Yashie?!" he asked loudly.  
  
"Shh! I want her to sleep until I take her to get Kagome," he whispered to him.  
  
Iliana stirred a little and drew in a breath. "Oh, Yashie. You're the best big brother ever," she  
  
whispered before slumbering again."Big brother!?" Miroku said standing up stunned with the  
  
information he just received.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want you to wake up my sister," was all he said, deciding he'd tell Sango and  
  
Miroku both later.   
  
  
  
A few hours later, when the sun was still bright and shining, Iliana finally woke up to a loud  
  
bang. She was startled and bolted up. Finding herself on the futon instead of on the floor with her  
  
hanyou pillow, she looked around trying to locate the others and where the bang came from. She was  
  
getting frustrated when she couldn't find anyone. One hand went to her bared hip as the other one  
  
fingered her navel ring, a habit she picked up when she first got it. "Hello?!" she called.  
  
BANG! "Ow!"   
  
"Ah-ha!" she claimed, and she turned to go outside, where the yell of pain came from. Walking  
  
outside. The burning sun somewhat blinded her. She flew her arms over her eyes. She stepped and  
  
tripped over her own two feet, falling forward. Before she hit the ground, she fell into the arms of her  
  
ever protective brother.   
  
He stood her back up and smiled at her. "So, you're stubborn and klutzy?" he laughed.  
  
"Well, I was voted most likely to be known for my writing talent, and not my balance," she said  
  
with the straightest face she could muster.  
  
"Oh! Stubborn, klutzy, and a smart ass," Inuyasha commented .  
  
She was about ready to come back at him with another snood remark when yet another bang  
  
and "Ow!" came from behind her. She turned to see Miroku was a red hand print across his face and  
  
a very perturbed girl with long black hair moving away from him with the cat with two tails in her arms.  
  
"Miroku, when will you learn?" said Shippou jumping onto Iliana's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Slick. If you were doing what it looks like you were doing, you should try and take  
  
Triple X's advice on this one," Iliana said with a smile.  
  
Him and Sango were giving her a weird look. They were about ready to ask her who she was  
  
talking about, when Inuyasha gave them both a knowing glace. Then, they remembered him telling  
  
them of the 'nick name' thing that Iliana had. While Iliana slept, Sango had woken up and Inuyasha  
  
moved Iliana to the futon as he talked to his companions. He retold them the story he had to Kaede the  
  
last night. They were both elated to know of Inuyasha's sister. Sango even told him that she thought it  
  
was wonderful that he had a little sister to be with, to always have someone there for him. Inuyasha  
  
merely gave her a "Feh!" even though she knew he agreed with her.  
  
After their confused look left their faces, Iliana turned to the girl who stood at least six inches  
  
taller then her, stretched out her hand and said with her lips curled up, "We haven't been properly  
  
introduced. I'm Iliana, and you must be Sango."  
  
"Yes," Sango said taking the girls hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you." The cat in her  
  
arms mewed. "Oh, and this is Kirara."  
  
"Well Hello, Kitty," she said scratching the cat's head.  
  
"I'm so happy you're going to be helping us now. You seem to be good for Inuyasha, also,"  
  
Sango said looking towards Inuyasha, who snarled at her.  
  
Iliana looked at him and he immediately stopped. The all chuckled at his reaction. "Feh! I  
  
don't know why you guys are laughing! Ili and I have to be going anyway," kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Where to, Yashie?" she asked.  
  
"I want you to go with me to get Kagome. That way you can meet her.""I'm looking forward  
  
to it." She ran it and retrieved her duffle before clinging to his back.   
  
He sped off towards the bone-eaters well and in a flash, they were both just a tiny speck.  
  
"So, what do you think Kagome will think of Iliana?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Well, after she finds out she's his sister and not competition, she'll love her," she said playfully.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A'int it the truth about guys?? I mean, it is in the little hick town I live in! But anyways, tune in next to  
  
see....er.....read what happens when Kagome meets Inuyasha's little sister. Should be some fun, huh?  
  
Gotta jet.  
  
Take it easy!  
  
LFA 


	11. Together

Hooray!! Here is the long awaited Kagome and Iliana Chapter! How much fun...I really pulled out the  
  
jealousy scene on this. So, please enjoy and please review!!!!!!! Right, anyways, umm, yeah, here it is.  
  
Chapter 9: Together   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The siblings reached the well and without any halt, Inuyasha jumped into the well, going five  
  
hundred years into the future. Once they reached the other side, Inuyasha made for Kagome's  
  
window. Iliana rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. That had only been the second  
  
time she had been through the well and the sensation that she got from time travel still made her a little  
  
dizzy. Jumping up to the window, he let himself in as if it was no big deal. He sat Iliana down and she  
  
collapsed onto Kagome's bed, still feeling woozy.   
  
He looked around her room. Sure that she wasn't there, he searched the rest of the house,  
  
telling Iliana to stay put. The entire house was empty, the scent of humans was stale, except for one.   
  
The smell of sukura blossoms and jasmine lingered in the house. It traveled from her room, down the  
  
stairs, in the kitchen, and out the back door. "Just perfect!" he said annoyed. He ran back up the stairs,  
  
grabbed Iliana by the waist, and flew out the window. He took off towards the well without a word.  
  
"What are we doing?" Iliana requested to know.  
  
"I think we just missed her," he replied.  
  
As the traveled past the shrine, Iliana happened to look over the shoulder. There, in the  
  
driveway, there was a girl with incredibly dark raven hair with a large yellow back pack standing next  
  
to a shiny, dark blue '95 Dodge Avenger. "Yashie, turn around! Some chick is next to my car!"  
  
He did a quick about face and looked down to the 'chick' she was talking about. He ran just  
  
behind the girl in front the car and let Iliana slide off her back. She stood behind him, practically hidden  
  
by his body. He took a step closer to the girl and cleared his throat.  
  
The girl turned so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. Her eyes landed on the only one she  
  
saw there and gasped. "Inuyasha," she started tensely, seeing the look on his face that yelled 'Where  
  
the hell have you been'. She spoke swiftly and her words got all jumbled together"I...I was staying  
  
with a friend and I only got back this morning and I was about ready to go see I had my bag all packed  
  
to go when I saw this car sitting in the driveway so I had to come and check it out because I don't  
  
know anyone with this kind of car and...."  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there and take a breath. The car is mine," said the tiny girl, stepping out  
  
from behind Inuyasha, smiling as usual. "There was an old dude here who said it would be fine for me  
  
to park here."  
  
Kagome stared at her and stepped back. She appeared to be friendly enough. Inuyasha  
  
wasn't threatened by her and stood close to her, very close, uncomfortably close. Next thing she  
  
knew, she grabbed him by the arm and snuggled up to him. He smiled down at her and laughed.   
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes narrowed as she fixated them on the girl  
  
clingy to her hanyou. "Inuyasha, who is this?" she asked in a voice that could only be described as  
  
cold and possessive.  
  
"Alright, girly! Let's drop the jealousy vibe a few notches, shall we?" Iliana said, raising her  
  
hand that wasn't gripping Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Jealous! I'm not jealous! I just don't..."  
  
"Whatever you say," she said sarcastically. She looked lovingly at Inuyasha and paused for a  
  
moment. He gave her a smile that said 'What are you thinking?'. Iliana gave him a wink and said.  
  
"Yashie, could you spare a couple more hours without Kagome and myself? I think me and ah...."  
  
smiling at her idea, "Ebony need a chance to really talk.   
  
"Ebony?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What in the world....?" said Kagome. Her head was starting to hurt with what was going on.  
  
"Yeah! Just look at her hair! It's the darkest I've ever seen. Anyway, can you spare a few  
  
hours? I want to spend some time with my car, in this time, and maybe take a bath if I have the chance.   
  
I'm needing some serious lazy time," Iliana retorted.  
  
"Ili! I don't know. Kagome's been gone so long and we've just been.."  
  
"Pweeeeeeeeeease!" Iliana said in her sweetest, most childish voice as she wrapped her arms  
  
tightly around his neck. She pouted out her lips and gave him a good look at her sparkling brown eyes.  
  
One look at her and he lost his will. He gave an irritated growl and turned his head away from  
  
her. "Oh, Fine! But only a few hours! Alright?"  
  
"Thank you, Yashie!" she cheered, giving him another tight squeeze before letting him go.  
  
"We'll be back before you know it."   
  
Inuyasha nodded at her. He looked up to see Kagome's misunderstanding look and smirked,  
  
stifling a laugh. He leapt up and out of side, speeding toward the well, leaving the girls to themselves.  
  
Waving him good-bye, Iliana turned to the incredibly confused looking girl. She took her by  
  
the arm and led her to the passenger side door of her car. She opened the back door and flung her  
  
duffle in before she slammed it shut. The passenger door was the next one she brought ajar and then  
  
looked up to Kagome and said, "Well, Ebony, I guess you'd like to know who I am before we go joy  
  
riding, huh?"  
  
"Um, yeah," she said plainly.  
  
"Sorry for my rudeness." Giving Kagome a handshake she said. "My name is Iliana. I'm  
  
Inuyasha's little sister."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped. "What!? Little sister? But...but...how...what...who...?"  
  
"All those questioned and more will be answered in do time. So, lets take a drive, maybe go  
  
shopping. I'm needing some new clothes suited for the past."  
  
Kagome, still a little wary, slunk down into the car. Looking up into the girls caring face, she  
  
felt a little better and returned a smile. "Ok, sounds good," she finally said.  
  
"Great!" she said closing the door. She rounded the front of the car and got in the drivers seat.   
  
She fished her car keys out of the side pocket or her duffle and started the engine. Before pulling out of  
  
the drive way, she turned to her passenger and said, "But, I'm warning you, it's a long story." With  
  
that she pulled out and down the road, heading straight for the nearest mall with Kagome's directions.   
  
They were too busy laughing and becoming quick friends, they didn't noticed the rustling in the trees on  
  
this windless day. A curious hanyou chased after his friend and new sister for a block or two, jumping  
  
from tree to tree, staying out of sight. Once he was sure of their smiles and their conversations of 'girl  
  
talk', Inuyasha smiled himself and returned through the well to his own era. There he sat, waiting  
  
anxiously for Iliana and Kagome to emerge from the bone-eaters well, so they could all continue on  
  
their quest, together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tada!!! There you have it! I think they'd be good friends, ya know, once she realizes who she is.   
  
Anyways....the chapters are going to start coming once a day...maybe once every other day....I've got  
  
the next two chapters written out, but I hit like a major writer's block so grrrrrrr!!! Not to mention,  
  
college starts up in less than a week so I'll be doing homework other than working on this. How Sad!   
  
Anyway...until next time.   
  
Take it Easy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LFA 


	12. Unbeatable Force

Thanx it my best friend Mary, Chris better behave, and see you in Puerta Vallarta!!! And to  
  
Jakotsuko, thanx so much ^_^..glad it's a keeper! And thanx to Oneesan no Miroku Houshi (Melissa),  
  
good things said for my first time is awesome, and I'll be sure to read some of your fanfics. I've made  
  
a point to read at least one fic of anyone who reviews me. Than you guys so much from the bottom of  
  
my happy heart!!!!   
  
This is a little bit more goofy then usual. What can I say? I was in a wacky ass mood when I wrote  
  
this...so I hope you get a kick out of the funnier stuff in this chat.   
  
Chapter 10: Unbeatable Force  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Intently staring down the bone-eaters well as if it was going to move at any moment and run  
  
away, Inuyasha grew so impatient he considered jumping in and retrieving the two girls. Deciding  
  
against it, he just sat down and started to grunt, becoming extremely fidgety, well, anyone would after  
  
sitting and waiting for the past three hours. "What in all gods names are they doing that is taking so  
  
long?" he growled. "I swear, I thought all humans were the weirdest beings on the planet, but, now I  
  
think it's just the female humans that make those beings weird!"   
  
He stood and began to perambulate around, grinding his teeth. Even over the sound of his teeth  
  
crunching together, he heard a deep thump in the bottom of the well. His ears perked up, hearing  
  
the faint whispers and giggles of a high pitched squeaky voice. A smirk graced his face and he quickly  
  
and quietly made his way to the edge of the well. He crouched down belong the side of the well and  
  
waited, hearing the approaching muffled breathing of two separate beings. When he was sure they  
  
were nearly to the top, he popped his head up over the side, fangs bared, ready to scare them  
  
senseless. Instead, he was met with a strange device gripped in a tiny hand with a finger placed on a  
  
button. Before he could investigate the strange thing, the finger pushed the button, emitting a flash of  
  
light so bright it made Inuyasha trip and fall backwards. Clasping his clawed hands over his eyes,  
  
screaming, "Ah! I'm blind!", he rolled around on the ground in frustration while shrieks of laughter  
  
assaulted his ears. 'Why are they laughing when the just hindered my sight?' he thought maleficently.  
  
"Oh, calm down, Yashie! You're not blind! Although, you should be embarrassed!" said a voice of  
  
giggling young girl.  
  
"Ili, what did you do to me?!"  
  
"I just took a picture. Open your eyes, goofball," she said poking him in the forehead.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes seeing a smiling girl looking down on him through his spotted vision.   
  
Well, he wasn't blind, but still confused. Iliana was wearing her hat again, and her hair was french  
  
braided into pigtails down her head, flowing behind her ears. He stood up and held his head, groaning.   
  
He took another look at the smiling girl to see she was now wearing black pants that again, rested on  
  
her hips held up by a green belt and a cropped off t-shirt with the same design as her other pants with  
  
different shades of green,  
  
with the words 'Ha! You can't see me!' written across the chest in white lettering. Of coarse, she had  
  
her combat boots on. Her duffle and bo were on the ground and she held the device in her hand.  
  
Bending down and sniffing it he asked rudely, "What is that thing?"  
  
"It's a camera, Inuyasha. We have a budding photographer with us now," said the other girl,  
  
climbing out of the well.  
  
He was about ready to ask what a 'camera' and a 'photographer' were, but his words slipped  
  
from his mind as he caught a glance at the other girl. "Ka...Kagome?"  
  
"Ebony and I had a little too much fun at the mall and splurged quite a bit," she said quietly.  
  
Kagome was giving him an all to satisfied smile with the look he was giving her. Her hair was  
  
pulled back into a twist at the back of her head with a few free strands, framing her face. She wore a  
  
tightly fitting dark pink tank top with the word 'Princess' printed on it in black curling letters. As his  
  
eyes traveled down, he saw the hem ended just a about her navel. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans  
  
that flared out at the ankles held up by a black belt with little silver squares on it. Also, her white tennis  
  
shoes with black and blue stripes on them were new. "So, Inuyasha, what do you think?" she asked  
  
twirling around before striking a pose.  
  
"I a...ah...that is...."  
  
"I told you he's be speechless, didn't I?" Iliana said winking at her friend.  
  
Her last comment made his tempter rise. No way would he let them make fun of him, even if it  
  
was the truth and he really couldn't say anything negative about the way she looked. "What the hell  
  
happened to you?" he stated coldly. "You look like you were the one who went blind when you got  
  
those clothes."  
  
Kagome's smile faded into a grimace. Even Iliana gave him a threatening look. He held his  
  
ground though and folded his arms in front of him, closing his eyes and pointed his nose in the air.  
  
"I guess I'll go change then," Kagome said sadly, slinging her overloaded yellow pack on her  
  
back and began to tread somberly to Kaede's hut.   
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and turned to follow her. First step he took he found his sister  
  
by his side with a horrible look on her face. "What!"  
  
He was answered with a smack up side the back of his head, and nothing more. She ran  
  
passed him and walked the rest of the way with Kagome. Inuyasha was dumbfounded, but stayed a  
  
few feet away from them all the way back to the hut.  
  
When Kagome had changed back into her worn school uniform, she joined the rest of the  
  
group sitting on the floor of the hut. They made some uninteresting conversations for awhile before they  
  
decided just to sit in silence. Inuyasha was in the corner staring at Kagome whom had a solemn look  
  
on her face. He rolled his eyes thinking how sensitive girls can be. He had grown accustomed to the  
  
flashing lights from Iliana's 'camera'. She had been snapping 'pictures', as she called them, of everyone  
  
and all of her surroundings. Kagome did throw a fit for awhile, saying something along the lines of what  
  
if the people who 'developed' the pictured would say if they saw them, when Iliana said she had a  
  
'digital camera' and would 'download' them on her 'computer' and 'develop' them herself. All these  
  
words that she was using truly confused everyone except Kagome. The more she talked about all  
  
these things, the more Inuyasha seemed to understand why Iliana was such a confused girl.   
  
Just as Iliana was about ready to snap a picture of Kagome posed with a smile on her face,  
  
Kagome gasped as she stood up, looking out the door, giving Iliana a picture of her looking scared.   
  
Inuyasha noticed the spike in her scent and looked at her. Then, his nose picked up something else in  
  
the air, a scent of a Youkai.  
  
"A jewel shard. And, it's close," Kagome said softly.  
  
"Then let's go!" cried Inuyasha as he ran out the door where his nose led him.  
  
They all scrambled to her feet and grabbed there appropriate weapons. The speedily chased  
  
after Inuyasha. Hoisting her bo in the air over her head, Iliana yelled happily for three reasons. One,  
  
this time she was going off to battle without having to sneak off; Two, she had some of the greatest  
  
fighters she had ever know by her side; Three, she was getting extremely bored just sitting around.   
  
"Woo-hoo! Here we go again!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
The armadillo looking Youkai was quickly vanquished, even if it had the ability to reattach it's  
  
limbs to it's body. With the help of Kagome, she found that the shard was embedded in the Youkai's  
  
right shoulder. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga and swiped his arm right off, shoulder and all. With that taken  
  
care of and the shard safely in Kagome's grasp, the Youkai was slaughtered to pieces between the  
  
group, each piece being sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel.   
  
Once the Youkai was gone, Iliana jumped to Sango and gave her a big hug. During the battle,  
  
Iliana was blind sighted and lost her bo. When she went to find it, it went to swallow her whole. When  
  
she turned to see sharp teeth near her, she froze. Prior to her able to react at all, Hiratsu came twirling  
  
between her and the Youkai and cut the monster across the face, giving her enough time to retrieve her  
  
bo and was back to her fighting stance. "Thank you so much! I'm used to fighting guys twice my size,  
  
not gargantuan Youkais! You really saved my ass back there, BB."   
  
"You're welcome, Iliana," she said happily. "Is that my new.... 'nick name'?" she asked  
  
thinking about what she had called her.  
  
"Sure is. BB, it stands for the two words that I think describe you to a 'T'. Whenever someone  
  
needs your help, you swing that....thing, and anyone around hears a loud BANG followed by a huge  
  
BOOM!!!" she explained clapping her hands together for a bigger effect.  
  
They didn't bother going back to Kaede's that night. Instead they made camp in a clearing,  
  
making a fire to light the area. As the sun sat in the stars came out, Iliana gazed up to the sky and  
  
sighed as she laid onto her back. She smiled when her ears caught the sound of Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
fighting juvenilely. She closed her eyes and thought about how her and Wesley used to fight just like  
  
that before the actually started dating. She was almost asleep, she jumped as everyone gasped.  
  
"What?" she whispered as she bolted up.  
  
"Look," Miroku said, pointing upwards.  
  
There were little glowing lights flowing over head. They looked like shooting stars, only  
  
misshapen. "What in the world...?" was all she was able to say.  
  
"I'll be back. You all stay here," Inuyasha said as he ran in the direction as the glowing lights.   
  
Kagome raised her legs to her chest and buried her face within them.  
  
Iliana was confuse as she watched her brother run off and saw the effect in had on her friend.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
"Going to see Kikyo. Why else would he be chasing those soul collectors?" said Kagome still  
  
buying her face.  
  
"Who?" Iliana wondered aloud.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked Sango.  
  
"Nope, not that I know of."  
  
"Of coarse he wouldn't tell her. Why would he?" Kagome shouted raising her head.  
  
"I believe that she should know about Kikyo. Inuyasha is her brother and she has the right to  
  
know about his past. And, if she knows nothing of Kikyo, she probably knows nothing of Naraku,  
  
either," stated Miroku.  
  
"Well, then you can tell her. I'm going to bed!" shouted Kagome, rolling out her sleeping bag  
  
and crawling in.  
  
"Very well..." Miroku started as he told her of Kikyo and Naraku.  
  
Iliana was baffled as the story drawn out. The more she had learned, the more concerned she  
  
was becoming for her brother. Between learning about Naraku and Inuyasha's dead love, she couldn't  
  
just sit there and wait for him to get back. Being the nosy person she was, she grabbed her bo and ran  
  
headlong into the forest, ignoring the pleas of her friends to come back and wait for him  
  
to return.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh no! New sister meets old girlfriend!! What will happen? I'll tell you  
  
one thing it a'int pretty. Inuyasha finally lets in on how bad he had it for Kikyo...you'll see what I mean  
  
next time ~_^ Thanx again to my happy reviewers!!   
  
Be cool!!  
  
LFA 


	13. Lost

Ok...nothing can be said about this chapter...Some ass kicking in it and some hurt feelings, but besides  
  
that, just pretty much your basic meeting between a dead priestess and her ex-boyfriend's stubborn,  
  
smart ass, and yet very adorable, little sister from the future...well, most of that's true anyways...  
  
Chapter 11: Lost  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Breathing noisily, she ran towards the glowing lighted area deep within the forest. Her fear did  
  
not stop her, it only persisted her to run faster, until she was practically flying on her feet. Finally, she  
  
knew she was close, hearing the voice of Inuyasha and the voice of a woman, cold and serious.  
  
She crept up behind a tree and slowly peered around the side of it. There, she saw a horrific  
  
sight. The woman dressed in red and white, whom she assumed was Kikyo from the uncanny likeness  
  
she had to Kagome, had Inuyasha's back pinned to a tree and a dagger pressed firmly underneath his  
  
chin. Kikyo's eyes were full of hate. Her mouth was curled in an evil smile. Strangely enough, as Iliana  
  
stared into Inuyasha's face, he looked happy himself, content that his fate rested in her dead hands.  
  
Iliana's heart froze. The thought of losing the only other family she had now, only days after she  
  
found him, raced through her mind. Usually, quick acting was one of her better qualities, but she had  
  
no idea what to do. She just didn't understand what was going on. Her hand dropped to her side, she  
  
had not realized she was holding it up to her gaping mouth, and it landed on a hard rectangular object.   
  
She let her eyes wonder down to her side. Seeing the object, he eyes grew wide. That afternoon,  
  
Iliana had looped the strap of her camera through her belt so she would not have to carry it around.   
  
Without thinking, she fumbled with it, pressing down on the button as she did so and the flash went off,  
  
giving her presence away.  
  
Kikyo's eyes left Inuyasha, going to the blinding light, knowing non of her soul collectors could  
  
make such a spectacular display. Her cold face remained vicious, revealing her ugly plans to get rid of  
  
anything that got in her way. Inuyasha though, knew exactly what that flash of light was from. His face  
  
went from pleased to unquestioning fright. 'Why doesn't she ever listen?' he thought to himself.   
  
"Show yourself!" said the dry voice of the priestess.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath and squeezing her bo tightly, she stepped forward thinking to herself  
  
half way comically, 'What is it with me coming out from behind trees?' Confidently, she marched up to  
  
Kikyo and gave her the most determined look she could muster. "I suggest that you take you're dirt  
  
hands off of him before I do it for you," she said in a menacing voice.  
  
Kikyo's face cracked and she began to laugh hysterically. Inuyasha was worried, looking at  
  
Iliana and waiting for her to do something. Once, Kikyo gained her composer, she removed the dagger  
  
from Inuyasha's neck and pointed it to Iliana. "Leave now, and I will spare you. No one will get in my  
  
way," she claimed.  
  
"Kikyo, don't," Inuyasha said breathlessly.  
  
"What? Have you replaced me so easily? And, with that!" she said returning the dagger to his  
  
throat.  
  
Not waiting another second, Iliana took action. She struck her bo down upon her neck for a  
  
distraction. This gave her the power to knock the dagger out of her hand, which went flying through the  
  
air, impaling the ground near Iliana's feet. She pointed the end of her bo to her forehead and stared at  
  
her enemy. She let a playfully wicked smile come to her face as she spoke. "Gee, Yashie, you must be  
  
quite a catch to even have dead chicks trying to get you to go to Hell with them," she said sarcastically.  
  
"You...you know?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Miroku told me."  
  
"That idiot!" he shouted.  
  
"Well, someone had to tell me, it was obvious you weren't going to."  
  
"Enough!" Kikyo interjected. "Inuyasha, who is this girl?"  
  
"She is Iliana, my sister," he said softly.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, so you can also drop the jealousy act and get off my case!" shouted Iliana.  
  
"Oh, get off your case? I haven't gotten on your case, as you say it! It's apparent that I will  
  
have to kill you before I return to finish what I am still on Earth to do!" Not giving her another  
  
moment's notice, Kikyo released Inuyasha and lunged towards Iliana. Inuyasha just looked on in awe.  
  
Kikyo quickly let an arrow fly, but it was blocked with a wooden bo. She continued in her futile  
  
blows, hoping to diminish her opponents strength. When she had successfully backed Iliana up a ways,  
  
she bent to retrieve the dagger on the ground. Before she was able to reach it, Iliana rushed her and  
  
struck her against her temple. Kikyo put her arms up defensively. Next thing she knew, Iliana had  
  
Kikyo pinned between the very same tree that she had Inuyasha pinned on and her bo positioned under  
  
her chin and at her wrists. She was quickly losing strength in her system of clay and bones.  
  
With a vile smile that rivaled Kikyo's, Iliana spoke to her captive, watching her squirm, seeing the  
  
souls escape her body. "Many people may be scared of you, but all I see in front of me is a selfish  
  
bitch! And, I don't take well to anyone who tries to take the life of anyone, especially my brother,  
  
before their rightful time comes." At her last words, she tightened her bo on her neck. "This is where  
  
I'd usually let you go, but since you are already dead, I feel the need to release you from wondering this  
  
world."  
  
Iliana felt Kikyo weaken beneath her. Her job was almost complete, a few more moments and it  
  
would be over. But, that did not happen. Several tiny sharp twinges went into her left shoulder. She  
  
was rapidly yanked backward, pain rushing through her shoulder, landing on her back on the ground.   
  
She looked up from with disarrayed vision, seeing an anxious hanyou holding up a gasping priestess.   
  
Iliana was perplexed beyond compare. Looking at her shoulder, she saw four bloodied claw marks  
  
ripped across her flesh. She gasped, searching for Inuyasha's eyes, finding them looking at her, full of  
  
shock.  
  
"Iliana?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She crossed her hand over her shoulder and tried to hold back her tears. Losing her battle, she  
  
let her tears roll down her face as her heart broke and spirit sank into the depths of darkness.   
  
"Ili, I...I'm..."  
  
Not able to speak through her sobs, she silently got up and gamboled back into the forest,  
  
guessing the direction of camp.   
  
"Ili, I'm sorry!" he called, but his apology either wasn't heard or ignored.  
  
Turning back to face Kikyo, she was still weak but able to stand on her own. Inuyasha went to  
  
reach for her, but she quickly averted his touch and called her soul collectors to come and take her  
  
away. "We will finish this some other time, Inuyasha," she said over her shoulder before she  
  
disappeared into the night.  
  
Grimly, he watched the sky before retreating into the forest, following the scent of roses and  
  
thick salt. He listened to the soft cries of someone that had just been betrayed in the worse way that he  
  
could possibly think of. He found her, stumbling and tumbling over sticks and logs, using her bo as a  
  
walking stick, clasping her hand over her injured shoulder. Quietly walking up to her, he came right up  
  
to her without her noticing her. "Ili?" he said quietly. Not getting a response, he gently laid his hand on  
  
her right shoulder getting her attention.   
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed, whipping around to face him.  
  
Not listening to her demand, he grabbed her by her arms and clamped them down to her side.   
  
She struggled against his grasp, cursing as she kicked and scratched him. "Why didn't you listen to  
  
me? Why didn't you stay at camp? Answer me!" he yelled  
  
"Because I was worried! I didn't want to loose you!" she was able to choke out. She ripped  
  
his hands off of her and backed away. "Why did you just stand there? Why were you going to let her  
  
kill you?"  
  
"Because, my life belongs to her," he stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My life is hers to do whatever she wants with it. It's my fault that she died..."  
  
"And it's my fault Emil died when he saved my life but you don't see me committing suicide for  
  
it!"  
  
He fell silent when she screamed at him. Looking away from her gaze, his eyes located the  
  
wounds on her shoulder that he himself had inflicted.  
  
She looked down and unbuckled her belt, released her camera, and buckled her belt again.   
  
She turned on the power and switched the view screen on. Once she found what she was looking for,  
  
she turned the camera around and thrust it toward Inuyasha's face. The image on the view screen was  
  
a badly taken, crooked picture of what she had seen deep in the forest. "Look at her, Yash! Look at  
  
her face. Miroku told me that she loved you once upon a time. But, that look is of hatred and  
  
selfishness! If she loved you as you still think she does, she would let you live out your life until it was  
  
you're time to leave this planet. Then, and only then, if you want to go spend eternity in Hell with her,  
  
then go right ahead, damn it!   
  
"You're not the only one waiting to die to see you're loved ones. I wonder everyday when I  
  
will see the rest of my family again. But, I can't be selfish like that bitch. I'll see them when the time is  
  
right. And, I know that I still have things to do before I die, I have people that don't want me to leave  
  
just yet, I hope you are one of them. And, you have people who want you around! I'm one of them!"  
  
Inuyasha eyes shot up to her still crying ones. He had never thought of Kikyo's actions as selfish for  
  
wanting him with her. He certainly never thought anyone would figure out his wanting to die to pay the  
  
debt he owed to Kikyo for letting her die. Yet, this was the first time anyone said she wanted the same  
  
thing as him, just when the time was right for her to go. But, at that moment in time, he didn't care. He  
  
just wanted to forget his pain and go numb to the world. Not able to look at her any longer, he  
  
returned his stare to her shoulder. "Iliana, I'm sorry. I didn't...think that anyone would care if I..."  
  
He wasn't allowed to say another word. Iliana had jumped into his arms, just as she did the first  
  
time they met, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her face into his silver hair  
  
that rested on his shoulder. His arms went loosely around her waist, holding her close to him. He just  
  
repeated the phrase, "I'm sorry" over and over again.  
  
"I was so scared I was going to loose you already," she whispered, sniffling. "I just found you,  
  
I didn't want to become alone again so quickly. I just found where I think I may belong and you were  
  
going to take that away from me." She pulled away from him far enough to look into his amber pools.   
  
"Promise me you'll never scare me like that again."  
  
He drew her into him and held her as if, this time, he wouldn't let her go. "I promise," he said.  
  
They walked back to camp a few minutes later, greeted by the welcoming light. After Kagome  
  
had bandaged Iliana's shoulder, which she said was scratched by a branch, they quickly settled in.  
  
Iliana laid sprawled out next to Kagome, who had Shippou curled up happily next to her head fast  
  
asleep. Before she had fallen completely unconscious herself, Kagome leaned over and whispered,  
  
"What did you think of Kikyo?"  
  
She sighed and rolled over to her side. Looking thoughtful, she said, "Personally, I don't like her.   
  
But, I can't help to be sorry for her."  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome.  
  
She looked over at Inuyahsa, staring into the flames of the fire. "She's lost, in a world she  
  
shouldn't have to suffer in, anymore."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ok...ahhh. Yeah. That's it for now. I'm kinda at a loss of imagination right now. But I will try to crank  
  
out of another chap for tomorrow...I'm really trying to finish up this story before school starts. Ah, ok,  
  
I gotta go now, my sweetie is coming over so I gotta close up my laptop and clean up the house.   
  
Take it Easy!!!  
  
LFA 


	14. Slip Ups and Pigtails

One of my friends who read this story drew to my attention that I barely mentioned Iliana's boyfriend  
  
who doesn't believe in Youkais or hanyous. So this chapter is mainly Ili asking Inu to come visist  
  
Wesley with her. And, through that, I was able to come up with another plot twist that can lead to  
  
another chapter or two ^_^ You'll see what I mean fairly quick!! Read on  
  
Chapter 12: Slip Ups and Pigtails   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The next few weeks were typical, as typical as it could have been in Feudal Japan. Kagome was  
  
once again pleading with Inuyasha to let her go back to her own time for a few days. When he  
  
wouldn't let her go, Iliana finally had a chance to see Kagome use the 'sit' command, which Iliana got a  
  
major kick out of. Kagome said she'd be back in a few days, waving at Iliana as she laughed loudly.  
  
Only a little while after Kagome left, they collected another jewel shard from a Youkai. During  
  
that battle, Inuyasha was nearing killed, yet again, but that wasn't the unusual part on this battle. After it  
  
was all over, Iliana ran to Inuyasha, throwing herself at him. "You scared me again!" she cried.  
  
"I couldn't help it this time," he said.  
  
"I know, I know. But, I love you, and I don't want to loose you."  
  
He froze. "What...What did you just say?"   
  
"I said....oh," she too froze, realizing what she had said. "Nothing, I didn't say a word."  
  
They all knew exactly what she had said. But, instead of making this situation worse, they just  
  
let it be. Without so much as another word, all of them returned to Kaede's, taking the time they had to  
  
rest and recuperate from their wounds before Kagome returned.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Iliana gently by the arm and led her outside. Apparently, he decided that  
  
they needed to go on another one of their walks, this time is silence. After what was said earlier, a time  
  
for them to just be quiet and be with each other was needed. They ended up by the river again, but this  
  
time no one ended up in the water. Iliana did, though, beg on for hours for Inuyasha to let her play with  
  
his hair. Finally, after she had given him 'the face', he gave in and let her have her way. Her way  
  
ended up being parting his long silver hair down the middle and tying it into loose knots, pulling it into  
  
pigtails! Inuyasha wasn't as annoyed as she thought he might have been, he was just happy to see he  
  
could make her smile. They sat and watched the water for awhile. Iliana glanced over to the hanyou,  
  
to see he had fallen asleep on his stomach, with his arms folded under his head. She let him sleep, for a  
  
little while anyway.  
  
Tired of just sitting and starring at the trickling water, she turned her gaze to her sleeping  
  
brother. She smiled, thinking of all they had been through as of late. Iliana's mind lingered on his  
  
reaction when she had let is slip when she said she loved him. She didn't actually expect him to say it  
  
back, but she had false hope. He had came far since when they first met, called her sister, embraced  
  
her, let her play with his hair even, practically had him wrapped around her little finger, now all he had  
  
to do was love her. Although, she thought to herself, 'You can't just automatically love someone, even  
  
if you are related to them. Even if I think I do.'  
  
She cocked her head to the side as he stirred, stretching his arms out in front of him, laying his  
  
head down on the grass. Rolling her eyes, she crawled over to his sleeping form and plopped down  
  
gently onto him, straddling his back. She grabbed the pigtails into her hands, snapping them a couple  
  
times, bucking up and down and yelling, "Giddy-up!" (A/N: I've done the whole pigtail and 'giddy-up'  
  
thing to my bro before, he thought I was nuts, but I got pics, and the next day he cut his hair.)  
  
He moaned at the sudden invasion he had on his sleep. His eyes snapped open and he turned  
  
his head to look at the short little girl on his back, grabbing onto his hair. The girl was smiling happily  
  
and laughing at her own action. Himself, found them very ridicules. Shutting his eyes once more, he laid  
  
his head back down and grunted into the grass that could only be construed as, "Iweana, fet oof mae  
  
beck!"  
  
Iliana knew he was demanding her to get off his back, but she wasn't done having her fun first. "I'm  
  
sorry, I don't speak that language," she said continuing snapping his hair.  
  
He lifted his head less then an inch off the ground and spoke with enthused enunciation, "Iliana! Get  
  
off my back!"   
  
"Hmmm, nope, I don't think I will," she said in a slow thoughtful voice.  
  
"Oh, but I do!" he said rolling over on his side, making her tumble off.  
  
With a sigh, she complied and released her 'reins'. Rolling over on her stomach, she laid next  
  
to him, propping herself up on her elbows. She had reason for her actions, making it easier for her to  
  
ask him a question of major concern to her . "Yashie, can I ask you a question?" she asked.  
  
He sat up on his elbows as well and looked into her eyes, showing concern and nervousness.   
  
'Oh, no. She's going to ask why I didn't say...what she said to me.' "What question would that be,"  
  
he said trying to steady his voice.  
  
Hearing the slight tremor in his voice, she thought maybe her antics didn't work. "I was wondering if  
  
you had anything planned until Kagome came back?"  
  
The nervousness left his face and was replaced with confusion.  
  
"Because, I was hoping that if you didn't, you'd like to go somewhere with me," she quickly spit out,  
  
noticing the change in his expression.  
  
"Oh?" he said, sounding a little bit too relieved. He cleared his throat and sat up, propping his  
  
back against a stone. Trying to recapture he composer, he spoke in a deeper voice than usual as he  
  
said, "Well, where would I be going with you?"  
  
"Through the well, to my home," she said sitting up herself, looking determinedly in his gold  
  
eyes. At first, his eyes really set her off guard, but the more she was around him, the more natural they  
  
seemed. "You know, the boyfriend I have that thinks I'm a little crazy for trying to find you?" she asked  
  
strangely.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you talking about him," he said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well, I would really like you to meet him. I want him to know that you are real."  
  
He thought about her suggestion for a long time, his face squinched up. He didn't know about  
  
meeting this guy. Ever since she had mention he thought Iliana was insane, he had a slight grudge  
  
against him for thinking something as a Youkai or hanyou could just be a myth. "Why would you want  
  
to go back to a guy who said you were crazy?" he questioned.  
  
"Because, I love him."  
  
"What? How can you love someone like that?"  
  
"Just because I do. You can't choose who you love, it just doesn't work like that. Myself, of all  
  
people know that, with the bad relationships I've had. Not to mention, I want the two most important  
  
men in my life to meet each other. Plus, I'm just getting seriously home sick!"  
  
He was about to protest some more, but then he fully realized the words that she said, 'Me?  
  
One of the most important men in her life?'he thought. He still was undecided when he looked toward  
  
Iliana. Her face was imploring him to give her the answer she longed to hear. His decision was made  
  
for him. Sighing, he said, "If, you're homesick, then you should go home."  
  
Thinking he meant he wasn't going with her, she had to stifle a cry in her throat. She avoided  
  
his eyes and the smile left her face. He then noticed, she just didn't look normal without that ever  
  
glowing smile on her face. In a quiet voice she said, "Oh. Ok. I mean, you probably need to..."  
  
Inuyasha shut her up as he grabbed her by the chin and yanked her face, making her look at  
  
him. "There is no probably about it. I need to...go with you."  
  
Instantly, her face lit up and the smile returned to her face. She let out a happy squeak and  
  
threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" she screamed.  
  
Still not fully comfortable with her embrace after her statement, he apprehensively put his hands  
  
on either side of her waist and squeezed lightly. After a moment she relinquished him and he pulled  
  
away. She made a move to stand up, but he kept his hands firmly on her sides. She looked at him  
  
questioningly and saw he had a playful smirk on his face. "Now, since you just couldn't seem to get off  
  
me before, it's time for payback!" Without another warning, he rushed her, plowing her into the ground.   
  
He began roaming her sides, legs, and feet with his unforgiving tickling fingers.   
  
Screeching with laughter, she wriggled around trying to deflect his attacks, but it was no use.   
  
Gasping for breath, she was able to puff out the words, "Ok! I give! I give!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I had to mention the pigtail thing! It was one of my favorite things to do with my brother when he came  
  
home from college before he cut his hair. I miss him a lot when he's gone so we do goofy stuff like that  
  
a lot. And it was a good way to role into the whole 'come home with me' thing.   
  
Anyways, next chapter, Inu meets Wesley, the sceptic boyfriend..should be fun!  
  
Stay spiffy!!  
  
LFA 


	15. Think She's Crazy Now?

Ummmm...nothing to say. I hope you like this chap! Enter the boyfriend...  
  
Chapter 13: Think She's Crazy Now?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Iliana did her best to drag Inuyasha by the wrist back to the hut. She was so excited, she didn't  
  
want to wait another moment before they were off and on there way to her home. Inuyasha just let her  
  
lead him on, walking quickly to make her happy. He just couldn't help but to laugh at her getting so  
  
excited over something so small. Thankfully, she had let him take down his hair before they got back.  
  
Once the reached the hut, they found Kaede was out finding herbs with Sango and Kirara. So,  
  
she spoke to the remaining men in such a high and squeaky voice, they had a hard time understanding  
  
what she was saying. Shippou jumped up in her arms and she gave him a quick hug, putting her black  
  
hat on his head she said, "I'll miss you, X. But, I'll be back before you know it." Before long, she had  
  
grabbed her journal, camera, and other things and stuffed them into her duffle and grabbed her staff.   
  
Bouncing around in anticipation, she bit a fond farewell, saying spiritedly, "See you around, Slick, and  
  
try to keep your hands under control," she said winking at him. "Tell BB and Kaede I said good-bye."   
  
With that said she grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and tugged on him, silently telling him she was ready  
  
to go.  
  
Once outside, Iliana climbed onto Inuyasha's back, shifting her duffle behind her she wrapped  
  
one hand around him a. He held onto her tightly and leapt up into the air, speeding off towards the well.  
  
"Bye!" called Miroku and Shippou as they came outside to see them off.   
  
In only minutes, they were through the well in outside the shrine. They sped off towards the  
  
driveway where her car still sat, but before he could reach it, she told him to make a quick stop in  
  
Kagome's room. He complied, not asking why. He sat on the windowsill and let her off his back. She  
  
scrambled around the room, locating a pen and some paper. On in she scribbled some words and sat it  
  
on Kagome's pillow. Satisfied that she was done, she hopped back onto Inuyasha's back and out to  
  
the driveway.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked as sat her down next to her car.  
  
She opened the passenger side door and pointed to the seat, giving him look that said, 'Get in'.   
  
As he sat down in the seat, she closed the door and ran around. She got in herself and looked at him,  
  
smiling she said. "That," she said pointing to Kagome's room, "was me writing Kagome a note saying  
  
we are her in this time and I gave her my phone number is she wanted to get a hold of us."  
  
"And why did you do that?"  
  
She had already started the car and was pulling out to the street. About half way down the  
  
block she said, "Because, I felt like it."  
  
A drive that usual took about an hour, only took Iliana thirty minutes. Before she knew it, she  
  
was looking at the city limits of her own little town, only slowing down when she turned down her own  
  
street. Pulling into a driveway of a fairly nice sized brick house with a front porch, she curled her lips  
  
and let out a sigh. "Hm, Wesley's truck isn't here. Maybe, he's at work."  
  
"What!? Are you saying he lives here with you?" he asked, feeling overly protective.  
  
"Relax. My room is in the attic and his is in the basement. He moved in a few years ago, after  
  
his parents moved away and said if he didn't want to go he could find a place to stay. And since it was  
  
only me and my father living here, my dad said he could stay here with us as long as he would like.   
  
He's lived here with me every since."  
  
She then practically jumped out of her car and made her way to the front door, waving for  
  
Inuyasha to follow her. She pushed open the large wooden door and stepped in. She took in a deep  
  
breath as she walked into the middle of the living room. "I'm home," she whispered.   
  
From what he could see, the living room led into another room with a few tables, one with an  
  
odd looking rectangular thing sitting on it. To the left of that right was a hallway and straight through  
  
was the kitchen. The kitchen led out to a back porch, looking out onto the back yard  
  
A bird chirped in the corner of the house. Inuyasha turned his head a looked at the bird in the  
  
large white cage. Before he could ask anything about it, Iliana ran over to the cage, opened the door  
  
and the little blue parakeet flew out and landed out on her finger.  
  
"Ava! How's my pretty birdie?" she cooed at the little bird, making kissing noises.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, this was going to be a long day.  
  
"Just conversing with one of my three pets," she stated letting the bird back on it's perch.  
  
"Three pets?"  
  
"Yeah. You've already seen Ava. I've also got a hamster named Spunky, and then there's  
  
Mystie, my...."  
  
She was cut off from a soft clanking noise above their heads. Iliana's face lit at the noise, while  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her, wondering what the noise was. The clanking noise clopped down towards  
  
them. Suddenly is stopped as a shaggy haired, black and white, little dog standing only shin high  
  
appeared through the kitchen, it's ears perked up and it's pink tongue hanging out.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Iliana squealed. She knelt down on the floor as the dog came  
  
charging for her. It jumped up into her arms, licking her face as she giggled lightheartedly. "Did you  
  
miss me? I missed my bubby! My lil' mutt!"   
  
Once the dog was sure that Iliana was sufficiently licked, it looked to Inuyasha and sniffed at his  
  
leg. He bend down slowly and let the dog sniff his hand. "So, I'm guessing this is Mystie?"  
  
"Sure is, and I think she like's you."  
  
After Mystie had calmed down. Iliana led Inuyasha through what she called the 'dining room'  
  
and through the hallway. She pointed to the closest door, stating it was the bathroom. The next door  
  
they came to she stopped and pointed up a stairwell, saying that's where her room was. She opened  
  
the door and stepped in. "This the room you can stay in." she said.  
  
Along with the dresser with four large drawers, there was a nicely made queen sized bed with  
  
navy blue sheets and pillows and a dark green comforter. There was a wooden rocking chair in the  
  
corner with a blanket thrown over it and a bedside stand with different books stacked on it. The closet  
  
door was opened a crack, showing some garments covered with plastic bags.   
  
"I'm going to go do my laundry, start fixing something to eat, and download those pictures.   
  
Just make yourself at home," she said cheerfully. Then she turned an about face and exited the room.  
  
He walked around the room for awhile. The then decided to take her advice and make himself  
  
at home. He laid down on his temporary bed and fell in love with it. He was used to sleeping on floors  
  
or the dirty ground, and this bed was like heaven to him. The only thing that compared was when he  
  
had the chance to sleep on Kagome's bed. He scrambled deep into the bed and closed his eyes,  
  
instantly asleep.  
  
"Wake up!" called a girl, shaking him wildly. "He's here! I just saw him pull in! Get up!"  
  
"Wha..?' said a groggy hanyou.  
  
He wasn't answered. Instead, he was grunted at and tugged on until he got up.  
  
He was instructed to wait in the kitchen until she called to him. Sitting down at the table and  
  
propping his head up on his forearm, he gave her a "Feh!" and went into a half way dazed state.  
  
The front door suddenly swung open with a giant wham. "Ili?! Ili, are you here?! I saw your  
  
car in the driveway!" called an anxious, very elated baritone male voice.   
  
Iliana ran from the kitchen straight into the living room, finding the source of the voice. A young  
  
looking, fairly tall man with a broad smile on his face with dimples on each side. His hair was jet black  
  
and combed flat and eyes that shown a marvelous blue through his black framed glasses. He sported a  
  
dark blue and white striped button down shirt, khaki pants, and clean black shoes.   
  
She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Twirling her around he  
  
looked up to her as she bent her head down and kissed him deeply. Even after he had set her down,  
  
he was still holding her close and kissing her.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I missed you, too," she replied.  
  
He lightly grazed her lips with his once more and looked lovingly in her eyes. "So, I guess you  
  
gave up on this wild goose chase?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"Um, well," she said, drawing out her words. "Not exactly," she claimed in a playful voice.  
  
"What?" he said furrowing his brow, placing his hand over her forehead, wondering if she had  
  
came down with something while she was gallivanting around for the past few weeks.  
  
She just laughed at his deed and turned her head over her shoulder. "Yashie!"  
  
Wesley saw someone come in from the kitchen, stopping a few feet in front of him. His eyes  
  
grew wide as the Iliana went to cling onto the stern faced, red clad guy with claws, fangs, amber eyes,  
  
and doggie ears!  
  
"Wesley, this is my brother, Inuysasha," she said, smiling as if it was the most normal thing ever.  
  
"Huh?" was all that he was able to make come out of his mouth.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there!" she told him.  
  
"Ah...hi," Wesley said, holding his shaky hand out.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and sniffed his hand, making Iliana laugh. She grabbed his hand and put it  
  
into Wesley's. He shook his hand forcefully and smirked and Wesley's expression.  
  
"Think she's crazy now?" he asked looking directly at him. Wesley was only a few inches  
  
shorter then Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah...no. And, I'm glad that she's not," he finished quietly.  
  
Just a few minutes later, the telephone rang. Iliana picked up the phone as Wesley and  
  
Inuyasha heard a one sided conversation.  
  
"Hello? Hey, Kagome! Yeah, we're here for a few days. You want to come over? It's no  
  
problem, we'll come and pick you up, maybe hit the mall or something. Awesome! Ok, we'll be there  
  
as soon as I get these guys going and Yashie into some descent clothes. Alright! Bye!"  
  
She hung up the phone and ran through the kitchen, down to the basement where Wesley's  
  
room was. She came back up carrying a pile of clothing, including some boxers with dog's on them,  
  
socks, some baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt that had 'Keep Watching! I Might Do a Trick!' written in  
  
white letters across it, and a pair of black tennis shoes. She handed them over to Inuyasha and  
  
instructed Wesley to help him figure out how to put them on and thanks in advance for letting him  
  
borrow his clothes. When he was dressed, she tied a white bandanna over is ears and gave him some  
  
sunglasses. She rushed them out the door to her car. Revving up her engine, she sped down the road.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Ah, ok...thanx for reading and please review!!!! I hope you guys liked the boyfriend...I kinda based  
  
him on my own! I love him to death, hooray! Anyways, more boyfriend fun and a revelation  
  
tomorrow! See you (well, not really) than.  
  
LFA 


	16. Take Care of Her

Shout out to Janina Evans, school is important, but I'm still glad you like my story. And shout out to  
  
Johan Haller, I'm looking forward to co-writing with you! Anyways, here's more fun stuff to read! Oh  
  
yeah, and the story that Wesley tells Inuyasha about Iliana's ex-boyfriend is actually true for the most  
  
part....about me...I haven't seen the guy since August. But, I really hope you like it! Okey Dokey,  
  
here we go!  
  
Chapter 14: Take Care of Her  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Throughout the rest of that day, Iliana probably had one of the best days she'd had in quite  
  
some time. After returning for the mall, they watched movies, looked at old pictures she had hidden in  
  
a cabinet, and read some of her stories and poems. Iliana had even made a homemade pizza.   
  
Inuyasha did ask if he could have ramen, but she assured him he's like it, which he did. As they ate,  
  
she serenaded the three others, singing along with the radio and using a hairbrush as I microphone.   
  
Even though it was very comical, Inuyasha could not help but to notice what Wesley already knew;  
  
Iliana was a very talented singer.   
  
The day drew on late into the night. Iliana took Kagome home and when she finally got  
  
home herself, she quickly fell asleep on the couch, using Wesley as her personal pillow. Inuyasha had  
  
gotten up from sitting in the blue recliner and offered to carry her up to her room.. Wesley nodded and  
  
lifted Iliana off of him. Inuyasha gathered her up into his arms and made his way through the house and  
  
up the stairway.  
  
The room itself was very long, but short in height. The ceiling was only six feet high at the  
  
highest point and slanted down to the walls, only being two feet high. The walls her painted a sky blue,  
  
had drawings that Iliana had painted right on the walls herself, quotes written with a black marker, and  
  
what was not already covered was plastered with posters and signs. She had one Victorian style case  
  
with glass cabinet doors on it that touched the ceiling, completely filled with angel figurines. Her large  
  
desk was against the far wall under the only window in her room, piled high with papers of stories,  
  
publishers names, and other such things. To the right of her desk was a small table with board games  
  
and small figurines on it. To the left of the desk was her waterbed. It had leopard print sheets and  
  
matching pillows with a white comforter with cats on it, with another pink fuzzy blanket folded at the  
  
bottom of it. Sitting on the pillows, there were a little brown teddy bear with a blue bow tie on it and a  
  
tan dog with a brown spot on it.  
  
Another shelf was in the corner, sitting next to her stereo/cd player, had all sorts of different  
  
knick knacks on it, a jewelry box, some dried roses, but mostly it had pictures on it. There were  
  
multiple picture of Iliana and Wesley together, a picture of her in a red sparkling dress, a picture of a  
  
young Iliana and a teenage Emil, but one set above them all. It was of Iliana, her brother, and a middle-  
  
aged loving looking couple. It was a picture of her family, before all hell broke loose. There was a  
  
slight moderation to it now. Iliana had stuffed down in the left corner of the frame and wallet sized  
  
picture. It was one that she had taken in the Feudal era. It was Inuyasha, sitting on the floor of  
  
Kaede's hut with a forced smirk on his face. He smiled at the thought of her putting that picture in with  
  
the rest of her family.  
  
He laid her down on the water-filled mattress and pulled the cover up over her body. Her little dog,  
  
who was laying at the end of the bed, moved up and nestled into her hair. She mumbled a few words  
  
in her sleep before settling comfortably in and letting sleep take her. Ascending the stairway, he walked  
  
back to the living room and sat back down in the recliner.   
  
Wesley looked up at him and met his gaze. He hoisted himself up, sitting straight on the couch.   
  
"I know I probably didn't make the best impression when we first met, but you have to understand I  
  
was worried," he said.  
  
"And why's that?" he said as if he had been offended.  
  
"Because, I didn't want her heart to get broken yet again. I didn't care if she believed that  
  
letter or not. Although, now I am glad she did believe it. I would have loved her no matter what, even  
  
if it turn out that she was crazy," he laughed lightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I love her, and you can't..."  
  
"Help who you love," he finished for him.  
  
"Oh, so you've heard that from Ili already?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she said she knew from all of her relationships."  
  
"She does, probably better than most people."  
  
"Why's that?" he said, shifting his body towards the human.  
  
"Before Ili and I started dating, she was in love with this really grungy, no-good type a guy. He  
  
was abusive and was able to convince her that every thing he did, was her fault. It got so bad that she  
  
developed a stutter and she ended up starting to cut herself.  
  
"Finally, with the help of some very good psychologists, and a good friend, she was able to  
  
admit to herself that all those things weren't her fault and was able to get away from the basterd. Her  
  
stutter left, only coming back when she's really scared, and her scars slowly fade everyday. But, she  
  
never has been able to completely let it go."  
  
The story brought the memory back of Sesshomaru trying to take his sister from him. He  
  
clenched his fists at just the thought of someone how could make Iliana think she could bring that kind  
  
of harm to her. "Where is he?" he asked vengefully.  
  
"Dead," he sighed. "He shot himself in the head after Ili left him and we got together."  
  
Inuyasha sat back in the recliner and sighed himself. Glad that this guy was no longer able to  
  
hurt her, but also disappointed because he had nothing to do with his extinguishing. He looked back  
  
over to Wesley, now laying flat on the couch.   
  
"It's nice to know Ili has someone she can count on," Inuyasha said so quietly he wasn't sure if  
  
he was heard.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," yawned Wesley, happy to know he was approved of by the  
  
scary older brother.  
  
The next two days flew by. The way Inuyasha and Wesley acted, it was almost as if they were  
  
even friends. The only time Inuyasha wasn't 'friendly' with him, was when Wesley tried to kiss or hold  
  
Iliana closing. In those situations, Inuyasha would give off a growl deep in his throat, making Wesley  
  
back off. He was caught by Iliana a few times, in which she would glare darts at him. Although, he  
  
said nothing of it, he decided he had the right to be protective if he was her big brother.  
  
She filled her duffle to capacity with clean clothes, her camera, her journal, a few pictures, including  
  
one of her and Wesley and of her 'complete' family, and even Wesley's blue jeans, bandana,  
  
sunglasses, the boxers and t-shirt that Inuyasha had worn to the mall. With his dog ears, he figured the  
  
shirt and undergarment was made for him, he said to consider the rest of the stuff a bonus. Zipping it up,  
  
she loaded it and her bo into the backseat of her car. She put her hat on and set on the bumper of her  
  
car, watching her favorite men act civilized and shake each other's hand.  
  
Wesley drew Iliana into him and held her sweetly. When she raised her head to kiss him, he  
  
glanced out of the corner of his eye to Inuyasha, who smiled slightly from the car. He smiled and  
  
bent his head down, pressing his lips onto hers.   
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you. And, I'll miss you," she said, choking back a rouge tear.  
  
"I know. I'll miss you, too. But, I feel better now that I know where you are, what time your in, and  
  
that you have a body guard," he said in a witty voice.  
  
She just smiled at him giving him one last hug.   
  
When he let go of Iliana he walked to the side of the car and bent down, eye to eye with the  
  
hanyou. "I'm trusting you to take care of her," he said in a serious tone.  
  
Inuyasha nodded once, and nothing more.  
  
Getting into the car, she sighed as she pulled out of the driveway. Her house faded in her  
  
rear-view mirror as she drove somberly back to the shrine.  
  
It took longer to get back to the shrine. She was in no hurry to leave her home, her pets, and  
  
her sweetie. Yet, on the other hand, she was looking forward to seeing her new friends, and she was  
  
really starting to get into hunting for the jewel shards. Even though it was dangerous and hard work,  
  
Iliana loved every moment of it.  
  
Reaching the shrine, Iliana sighed getting all her things out of the car. She locked it up and  
  
through her keys in her duffle before turning to trudge up the many steps. Only on the third step she  
  
was swept off her feet and into the air. "What the...!?" she gasped.  
  
"My ways faster," said Inuyasha, flinging her on his back and barreling up the steps.   
  
They found Kagome waiting for them, leaning lazily against the well house. She was day-  
  
dreaming when he landed gracefully in front of her.  
  
"Eek!" she screeched.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears at the annoying sound. "Calm down!" he said.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Inuyasha," she said sheepishly, flushing pink and opening the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever," he huffed following Kagome in.  
  
"Here we go already," Iliana said under her breath before pursuing them into the well house.   
  
She made it in just to see their bickering continued.   
  
"Ow! Inuyasha get off my foot!"   
  
"You're the one that stopped right in front of me!"  
  
"I was waiting for Iliana!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she stepped passed them and set on the side of the well, flinging her legs toward  
  
the inside. She looked over her shoulder to see how much longer the fight was going last, when she got  
  
a good laugh.  
  
"Sit, boy!"  
  
He went face first into the floor, making the entire building shake. Iliana kept her mouth shout,  
  
trying not to laugh, but it wasn't working. Instead, she just jumped into the well, followed shortly by  
  
Kagome, laughing the entire way down.  
  
Inuyasha peeled himself off the floor and stood. "Oh, she'll pay for that!" He jumped in the  
  
well with a growl. As soon as he was back in his own time, he leapt out of the well, ready to yell his  
  
frustrations out to Iliana and Kagome. Sadly, he didn't get the chance.  
  
He looked around and saw no one for miles. Confused and somewhat frightened, he turned  
  
around looking for any sign of life. "Kagome! Ili! Where the hell are you?"  
  
His only answer was a painful sounding moan on the other side of the well. He raced to the  
  
other side of the well to see a half conscious Kagome laying flat on the ground, blood across her  
  
forehead for a nasty gash. Next to her motionless body, sat Iliana's duffle and the splintered remains of  
  
her bo 'Oh gods'. He lifted her into his lap and gently tapped her on the cheek, keeping her awake.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, what happened? Where's Ili?" he asked softly.  
  
She coughed a few times, clearing her throat. "He...He took her...I tried to....stop him, but  
  
he...knocked me down," she whispered.  
  
"Who took her?"  
  
"Se..." was all she was able to get out before going limp in his arms.   
  
He shook her trying to wake her, but then he heard a foul voice on the wind. He realized who  
  
had done this. "Sesshomaru" he growled. "Damn you!!!!!" He slung the duffle over his shoulder and  
  
picked up the girl and made off for Kaede's to get Kagome the care she needed before he could go  
  
and rescue his sister.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Aahhhhhh!! Oh no!!!! What's gonna happen? Eek! Sorry for the cliffy, but I thought it was a good  
  
place to end. Anyway, next chapter should be quite interesting. Don't you think? Um, yeah, don't  
  
forget to review! Love to here from you guys!!! Oh yeah, Wish me luck! I start college tomorrow, and  
  
I'm gonna need help getting back into the swing of things cuz I took last semester off.....so yeah,  
  
Anyways,  
  
Take it Easy!!!!!  
  
LFA 


	17. Broken

Special treat...uploading a little early! I've got nothing better to do and I need something to take my  
  
mind off the stress and frustration I am feeling.  
  
Special shout out to Studio_dreamscape at yahoo!! From this chapter to the end of the fic, dreamscape  
  
helped me over my writer's block and helped me come up with the rest of the story. So thank you  
  
dreamscape!! I really appreciate the help you gave me ^_^!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15: Broken  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
When Iliana emerged from the well, she was met with the face of evil. His eyes bore into her,  
  
his smile was wicked as ever. The wind picked up slightly, making his silver hair waft in the wind.   
  
Before long, she was poised with the well between her in her attacker, her eyes narrowed. Letting her  
  
duffle slip off her shoulder, she stuck her bo out in front of her.  
  
Just then, Kagome popped her head out of the well, facing Iliana. Seeing the look on her face,  
  
she dropped her jaw to speak. Prior to her able to make a sound, Iliana silenced her.  
  
"Ebony, get out and get behind me, now," she said.  
  
She said nothing, but obeyed as quickly as she could. Once she was behind her, she looked  
  
over Iliana's shoulder, and gasped at the sight.  
  
"So, we meet again, Fluffy. Sorry, but I'm still not interested," she said in a threatening voice.  
  
His smile curled higher at her comment. Sesshomaru jumped up over the well and landed  
  
eloquently directly in front of her. With one swipe of his claws, he ripped her shirt open.   
  
Iliana gasped, remembering the force of his unforgiving claws "That was brand new," she said. Her  
  
hands dripped with sweat. Even so, she held fast her bo and struck down on his silver covered head.   
  
As fast as she could blink, his hand seized her bo, vigorously ripping in from her moist hands.   
  
Holding it parallel to the ground, he easily busted it in twine, sending slivers of wood everywhere. His  
  
hand clasped onto her wrist, jerking her forward. He laughed as she struggled in vain. Wrapping an arm  
  
under one of her arms and over the shoulder, he used his free hand and placed it on the back of her  
  
neck and applied fairly little pressure. With one whimper, Illiana passed out.  
  
"Let her go!" cried Kagome, approaching Sesshomaru. She tried to look confident, furrowing  
  
her brows and setting her jaw. He saw right through her.  
  
He brought his hand up across his chest. Lightning fast, he flung it across Kagome's face and  
  
threw her off balance.   
  
The side of her head collided with the side of the well as she went down. She lay on her back,  
  
fading out of willful thought. The last thing she saw before blacking out, was Iliana in Sesshomaru's  
  
arms as he flew off out of sight.  
  
Iliana woke up in a soft bed, covered with many sheets. The room she was in was fairly large,  
  
and dark, with dark violet drapery hanging throughout the room. She stepped out onto the cool marble  
  
floor, finding her feet bare. Locating a full length mirror to the far side of the room she gazed at her  
  
reflection. Her hair was tied back into a high pony-tail, tightly braided. She was clad in what looked  
  
like a black leather top and matching pants. The top was a halter with a plunging V-neck line, ending in  
  
the valley of her breasts, the hem ending only far enough to cover the essentials, and it fit snugly to her  
  
body. The pants were equally as tight, starting at her hips and flowing down to her ankles. She was  
  
also sporting a thin, yet incredibly strong, black metal collar. Upon further investigation she found that  
  
this collar had no hinges, no means of putting on or taking off. She pulled on it a few times, showing no  
  
progress.  
  
She continued to stare at herself, when she heard the door lock click, and it slowly swung open.  
  
Seeing his reflection in the mirror, she saw his face was full of delight and malice. She turned on her  
  
heel to face him, trying to look fearless. Her shoulders rolled back and her chin held high, she spoke  
  
clearly, "Whatever you want, you'll never get. He'll come for me."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," he laughed. Sesshomaru strode to her, throwing her easily  
  
against a wall. His hands went to her shoulders as he held her pinned, unwaveringly. He leaned into  
  
her struggling body and pressed his lips to her skin, trailing brutal kisses along her neck, cheek, and  
  
jaw. Finally, he placed one on her mouth before her foot came in contact with his kneecap. A little  
  
pain shot up his leg. He broke the kiss and drew her into him, only to slam her back to the wall. As  
  
she slunk down to the floor, he knelt down and took her face in his hand, placing a claw at her chin.  
  
Iliana jerked her face to the right and bent her chin to her chest. She clenched her eyes shut,  
  
holding her tears in. "G...G...Get a...way fr...fr..from...m...me," she was able to get out.  
  
His relentless hand grabbed the nape of her neck and forced her head up. Her eyes shot open  
  
and she cried in horror. He sniffed her as she did her best to stop her whimpers. His cruel smile  
  
showed once again. "You're not as bold as you would like to be," he whispered as he flung her back  
  
on the floor. He stood and moved to the still opened door. Turning in face her, just in time to see her  
  
unsteadily get up and lean against the wall. He saw the hatred in her eyes.  
  
Without a second thought, she screamed out and bore down on Sesshomaru. He did not  
  
budge. She leapt up, her hand fisted aimed at his temple. Right before she struck, Sesshomaru waved  
  
his hand across her face, and she froze in midair.   
  
Next thing she knew, she felt as if she was being pulled back by the neck. She landed on the  
  
marble floor, hitting the back of her head. Her hands went to the collar she wore, now pulsating a faint  
  
blue glow. The hot burning sensation starting at her neck, flood her body down to her toes. She pulled  
  
at the black circle with all the might she possessed. Her energy was quickly being drained from her,  
  
along with her will to fight it. Tears streamed down her face as she cried out for any break in the pain,  
  
begging to have all feeling and emotion taken away just as long as the fire inside her would cease. All  
  
she heard in her last moments of awareness, was the cackling of her assailant.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes watched as she gradually stop writhing on the floor. Suddenly, she lay  
  
straight on her back, looking up to the dark ceiling. He leaned over her body, looking at her. Her face  
  
shown no sign of life, only the steady rise and fall of her chest gave away her living on. The mouth that  
  
usually was in the shape of a smile was in no shape at all, just a line across her face. Her deep brown  
  
eyes stared right through everything, slightly glazed over with an unnatural glitter in them. He smiled at  
  
his work.  
  
"Stand," he commanded.  
  
She sat up, placing her hands on either side of her. She hoisted herself up and got to her feet.  
  
"Come."  
  
Iliana walked gracefully up to him.  
  
"Who do you serve?" he asked.  
  
"You," she spoke.  
  
He slapped her across the face. Her head swiped to the side, then snapped back upright,  
  
looking at him. "I said, who do you serve?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Master."  
  
"Much better," he said. He raised his hand again and placed it at her back, forcing her to him.  
  
Showing no emotion, her tiny hands came up to either side of his face. She gently drew his face  
  
down to hers as she stood on the balls of her feet. When his face was only an inch from her's, she  
  
closed her eyes and kissed him. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth, running her tongue over  
  
his fangs before delving in. The kiss lingered on as she brought her hands down, resting on his chest.  
  
At her touch, his eyes snapped open. Breaking the kiss, he stood up straight and placed his  
  
hands over hers. She looked up at him, waiting for a command. His face turned from satisfied to  
  
anger. She felt his hands grab hers harder, drawing a little blood. Sesshomaru then pushed her back,  
  
flinging her back on the floor. "You were too easily broken!" he yelled.  
  
She quickly regained her stance. Hearing his comment, she felt compelled to answer him. "I  
  
have been broken before, Master," she said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Another man broke me years ago, Master."  
  
He was furious. It was his hope that he would have a challenge with her. Since his hope was  
  
thrashed, he turned, planning to just discard her. He walked out the door ready to slam it, when he  
  
was struck with an idea. "Slave, you're brother will be looking for you," he said slyly.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
He left the room for a moment and returned holding a long black, metal rod. He threw it at her.   
  
She seized the rod smoothly and held in out with her right hand. Her reflexes seemed to have  
  
improved under his power.  
  
"You will go and find him. When you find him, you will kill him, and anyone he happens to be  
  
with," he said.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good. Now, go," he said, pointing out the door.  
  
She bowed her head and whizzed past him. She ran down the stairs, leaping five or so steps at  
  
a time. Her strength increased greatly, not being bogged down with emotions or other thoughts of pain,  
  
hunger, thirst, anything. Zooming past another staircase, she ran toward a window on the third floor.   
  
Using her new and better bo, she pole volt out of the window, landing abnormally graceful on the grass  
  
around the grounds of the castle. Running swiftly to the forest, she jumped into a tree, and continued to  
  
leap from tree to tree as if she had done it her whole life. The entire time, she had a cold, distant voice  
  
in her head, telling her to keep running, to never rest, seek out her brother, and kill him.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Thanx again dreamscape!!! So is Inu gonna have to fight his sister...or worse??!!! EEK! Well, you  
  
know I'm not that mean. So check later to see what happens! Reviews are good!  
  
Stay spiffy!  
  
LFA 


	18. Wake Up!

Sorry for the delay in the upload....homework comes first ya know! But now that I've finished my  
  
Algebra, which I hate with a fire of 1000 suns, I can get back to the story. Yay! Hope I didn't keep  
  
you waiting too long to see what happens when Ili becomes a helpless puppet!! Thanx dream_scape  
  
for the review! Can't wait to see some of your art work!!!   
  
Chapter16: Wake Up!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha rushed toward Kaede's hut as quick as his legs would go. Kagome awoke once and  
  
tried to speak, though her words were badly distorted. Inuyasha hushed her and she passed out again.   
  
As he ran, he past a blur of black and purple, not thinking of stopping.  
  
"Inuyasha!" called the blur.  
  
He stopped and frantically turned around, heading back to the voice. He stopped in front of  
  
the gaping mouthed monk, staring down at the battered girl in his arms.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru attacked her and kidnaped Iliana," he spat out. "Take Kagome," he said placing  
  
her in Miroku's arms. He dropped the duffle of his shoulder and put it around his neck.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think? I'm going to get Ili back!" He didn't wait for a reply. Racing away, he  
  
headed north, trusting his nose to find the scent of roses.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. He received no response for the hanyou, but the girl in his arm  
  
stirred and looked to him.  
  
"Miroku?" she whispered.  
  
"Stay still. I'll take you to Kaede." He ran as fast as he could with out jerking Kagome as much as  
  
possible.  
  
The hanyou hastened through the forest, turning left and right, trying to locate her scent. 'Come  
  
on, Ili. Give me something to go off of!' he thought to himself. He went dodging around trees and  
  
branches recklessly. Finally, after he nearly broke down, his ears twitched, his nose picked up the  
  
scent. "Ili!" he cried. He headed northwest, rushing where his nose led him.  
  
The scent grew stronger as he approached. His eyes jutted from side to side, looking for any  
  
sign of odd movement to give away nearby beings. He didn't see anything, but his nose didn't lie.   
  
Inuyasha found the spot where the scent was coming from, he was sure of it. Though, the scent was  
  
the only thing that drew him there. He was getting agitated, again losing hope. Looking around wildly,  
  
he spotted a fleck of black on a tree. Quickly, he drew near the black spot, seeing it drift in the wind.   
  
He realized what it was. Inuyasha picked up Iliana's bucket hat that had been caught on a branch,  
  
smelling of roses and rain. He crushed it into his hand. "Damn it," he whispered through a chocked  
  
voice.  
  
Stuffing the hat into his fire rat coat, he sprung off the tree and made for the village. "Hang on,  
  
Ili. I'll find you," he promised.  
  
He arrived outside Kaede's hut just as the sun began to set, painting the sky with gorgeous  
  
shades of pink, orange, yellow, and blue. When he walked in, he saw all of them crowded in a semi-  
  
circle in front of Kagome. She was sleeping on the futon, with a bandage wrapped around her head,  
  
with a little crimson stain on in. Inuyasha cleared his throat to get their attention. Everyone looked at  
  
him, seeing that he was not accompanying about Iliana, they quickly bombarded him with questions.   
  
"Enough!" he screamed.   
  
They hushed. Seeing the storm in his eyes, they all backed away to the walls and waited for him  
  
to speak.  
  
"Sesshomaru has Ili, and I'm getting her back, one way or another," he growled. Scanning the  
  
faces around him, he raised a clenched fist and bowed his head, covering his eyes with his unruly bangs.   
  
"I will find her, whether you help me or not, I will!"  
  
"Don't be crazy, Inuyasha! We're not going to stay here and let you go by yourself," said Shippou.   
  
"Of coarse, we'll all help you. Iliana's our friend, too," entered Sango.  
  
"Yes, we can't have you taking on Sesshomaru by yourself," Miroku added.  
  
"Fine. But, we need to leave, now," Inuyasha said.  
  
As they gathered up their weapons and supplies, Inuyasha turned his eyes to Kaede. "You  
  
better take care of her, Hag. Or, you'll answer to me."  
  
"I'm coming with you," said a voice behind her.  
  
He spun around to see Kagome, standing stiffly with her yellow pack by her side, a quiver of arrows  
  
on her back, and a bow in her hand.  
  
"No, you're not!" he protested.  
  
"Yes, I am and you're not going to stop me!" she said walking out of the hut.  
  
"You'll just slow us down!"  
  
She turned and faced him, scowling horribly. "I'll keep up and that's final! And if you want to argue  
  
some more, I'll just say the 's' word and be done with it!" Again, she turned and joined the rest of the  
  
group.  
  
Inuyasha growled, but didn't say another word to her. Walking outside himself, he saw Kaede  
  
give Kagome some herbs that she stuck in her pack. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's get  
  
going!"   
  
With that, they all headed north, where Inuyasha had found her hat. He was determined to find  
  
her, safely. 'That Wesley trusted me to take care of her, and that's what I will do,' he thought.  
  
Late into yet another night, Iliana continued her searched, never stopping. Ever since she left  
  
Sesshomaru's castle, she neither slept nor ate. She just proceeded on, listening to the voice in her head  
  
to not rest, keep moving, find Inuyasha, and kill him.   
  
'Where is he?' the voice rang out.  
  
'I don't know,' she replied mentally  
  
'Find him!' it called. 'Find him! Attack him! Kill him!'  
  
'Yes.'   
  
She ran, crept, and leapt through the trees, coming up with no sign, until she spotted a wisp of  
  
light. Iliana came stealthily toward the flicker, finding herself on the edge of a clearing. The clearing  
  
was inhabited by a black and violet robed man, a woman in a Youkai exterminator suit, a small kitsune,  
  
a girl with a bandage on her head, and red clad hanyou with dog ears, all conspiring around the  
  
warming fire.  
  
'I have found him,' she thought.  
  
'Where?' the voice asked.  
  
'Ten days south by southeast,' she answered.  
  
'Is he alone?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Kill them! Kill them all!'  
  
'Yes, Master.'  
  
Inuyasha sat still, his back towards the flames. No one had said a word to him, and that is how  
  
he preferred it. The others were finishing eating or getting ready to head to bed, making useless  
  
conversation. Inuyasha sighed, looking up to the stars, when he heard some strange sound from the  
  
trees next to the clearing. He got to his feet and drew in a deep breath. He didn't know what the scent  
  
in the air was, he could only guess it was wilted flowers.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Shh! Someone's out there," he whispered. He inched his way to the edge of the clearing,  
  
laying a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. His eyes picked up a large shadow in the leaves. Moving to the  
  
side to let the blaze of the fire show through the branches, the light ricocheted off the glimmering eyes of  
  
a black clad girl in the trees. His mouth went dry. "Iliana?"  
  
A dark laugh came from her mouth.   
  
'Do it!' the voice cried.  
  
She lunged from her hiding place, making a straight path for Inuyasha. "Die!" she screamed,  
  
bringing her bo down upon him.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. Unable to stop her, he grabbed Tetsusaiga and it collided with the  
  
bo. He was hoping it would shatter the metal rod, but it merely stopped it. "It...It's indestructible!" he  
  
breathed.   
  
She jumped back to a tree, pushing off of it, charging at him once again. Striking downward this  
  
time, he was still able to block with Tetsusaiga. "Iliana, what's gotten in to you?!" he shouted.  
  
No answer was given him. She continued to attack him with no headway, when suddenly she  
  
was struck behind the knees from a wooden staff. Startled, she lost her bo and felt a hand on her  
  
wrists, forcing her arms behind her.  
  
"Miroku! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled a very distraught hanyou.  
  
"Trying to subdue h..." he was cut off shortly when his prisoner stretched her arms out behind  
  
her, craned her neck to look back to him, lifted her right leg, and delivered a powerful kick to his mid-  
  
section. He flew back, landing on the soft ground, groaning loudly.  
  
Iliana went back to attacking her primary victim, intent on fulfilling the demand the little voice in  
  
her head was giving her. Even as she battled with Inuyasha, she was able to deflect Hiratsu and sent it  
  
flying back to Sango. She kicked the little kitsune out of her way, flinging him into a tree. Bent on  
  
finishing her job, she violently swung at her brother, who blocked every blow.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow bounced off the end of her bo, drawing her attention to the girl with a  
  
bandage on her head.   
  
"Do something, Inuyasha! While she's distracted!" Kagome screamed out.   
  
Iliana charged Kagome. Kagome put her hands up in front of her face. Swinging her bo like a  
  
baseball bat, she hit the red blotch on Kagome's bandage. Instantly, Kagome's eyes rolled to the back  
  
of her head and fell. Iliana went to swing again, but her bo was swiped from hands, and thrown out of  
  
her reach. Before she could do anything, she was knocked to the ground. Rolling over to her back to  
  
jump up, her brother flung himself down on top of her, straddling her waist and holding her hands above  
  
her head. She squirmed around crazily, trying to free herself, hearing the voice in her head getting  
  
louder with anger.  
  
"Snap out of it, Ili!" Inuyasha cried with no success. "Iliana, don't you recognize me?" He  
  
stared into her eyes, seeing the cloudy glaze over them. Then, he realized, she was being manipulated  
  
like a puppet. "Ili, please wake up! I don't want to loose you! I can't loose you! I love you!"  
  
At his final words, Iliana stopped struggling underneath him. Gradually, the glaze and glittering  
  
left her eyes, turning back to a beautiful dark brown. Iliana blinked a few times before it seemed she  
  
was back to normal. Inuyasha slowly released his grasp on her hands, and sat them at his side. Iliana  
  
moved her hands over the grass. When her hands grazed his forearms, she slipped her hands up his  
  
arms to his shoulders. Her smile finally returned to her face.  
  
"I...I..Inu....ya..yasha?" she panted.  
  
He smiled and let a laugh escape his lips. He moved his hands over hers and squeezed gently.   
  
She lifted her head a little bit, grabbing onto his shoulders. She had almost sat up completely,  
  
when the hot burning feeling returned to her neck. "Ah!" she screamed as she threw herself back down,  
  
clawing menacingly at the collar with her fingernails.   
  
Inuyasha couldn't understand what she was doing. He flattened his ears down and he watched  
  
her wriggle on the ground. His eyes landing on her flailing hands. Beneath her hands was a strange  
  
metal ring around her neck, glowing with a blue light.   
  
"It's the collar!" he realized. He knelt down and swatted Iliana's hand away from her neck.   
  
Slashing at it with his claws, he tried removing it. Not even making a dent or a scratch, he only had one  
  
other chance.   
  
He stood up and raised Tetsusaiga above his head. "Ili, you got to move your hands! Turn her head  
  
and stay still. I promise I'll get you out of this!" he proclaimed.  
  
Iliana ripped her own hands from the collar and down to her sides. She gripped the ground into  
  
tight fists. Turning her head to the left, she shut her eyes, held her breath, and mouthed the words, "I  
  
trust you."  
  
Tetsusaiga came down alary cross over Iliana's neck. Inuyasha immediately brought to back  
  
up in a quick motion, looking down on his sister. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and knelt down to her,  
  
finding she had fainted. His fingers glided over the collar, finding a break in the perfect ring. With his  
  
bare hands, he bent the ring open and slipped it off of her neck. He twisted the metal into a little knot  
  
and tossed it into the fire.   
  
Inuyasha lifted Iliana's body and cradled her to his side. "Iliana?" he whispered.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes. She seemed confused and scared. "W..W...wh.at  
  
ha....hap...ppend?" she stuttered.  
  
"You don't remember?'  
  
"N...No. I re...re..memeber Fl....Fluffy laughing a...at m...m..me on th...the fl..floor."  
  
"Ok. Don't worry about that now. Just calm down. Everything is ok now," he sais soothingly.  
  
"I..I...I l...lo..ove...you." she whispered through her tears.  
  
"I love you, too," he spoke softly.   
  
He picked her up and laid her near the fire on the soft grass, covering her with his haori.   
  
Miroku was finally standing and Shippou had come to, watching wary of him. Sango had seen  
  
all and told them of the previous events. After they learned what happened, they fell silent for the night.  
  
Inuyasha collected Kagome and moved her to the fire, also.   
  
Kagome woke too see Inuyasha had cleaned her wounded head and re-wrapped it. She  
  
found him stroking Iliana's hair, which had been released from the tight braid and curled around  
  
Inuyasha's fingers. She plopped next to him, sporting a friendly smile. "Thank you," she said touching  
  
her head.  
  
He turned and looked her in her grey-blue eyes. "No, thank you. If you weren't here, I  
  
wouldn't have been able to get through to her," he said sincerely before turning back to Iliana.  
  
Kagome gave a small smile as she blushed. "Your welcome, Inuyasha."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was certainly a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! The story is winding down...but I think  
  
I may be able to squeeze in a few more twists ^_^...hehehe....Ok  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
LFA 


	19. Never!

Howdy readers and hopefully reviewers! Sorry again but Psych homework was a bitch, not to mention  
  
History, which I think I already hate the teacher in...grrrr Oh well, I'll live as long as I can escape to my  
  
laptop and write.  
  
Chapter 17: Never!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"What?!" he said, surprised he was ejected from her mind. Sesshomaru's satisfied smile left his  
  
face as his eyes sprang open. He ran to the window and stared out towards the star-filled sky. "You  
  
won't get away that easily," he told the night.   
  
Pressing his middle and forefinger to his temple, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He  
  
envisioned the smiling girl with brown eyes and auburn hair, her neck encircled with a black band. He  
  
imagined his own hand going out to that collar. When his hand reached it, he placed his hand over the  
  
collar and squeezing it, chocking the girl that wore it. He laughed a little as the girl in his head squirmed  
  
under his grasp. Her will began bending to his own, her life melting away in his hand.  
  
The time was drawing near. She would soon be in his power once again. But then, something  
  
he didn't expect happened. Under his imaginary hand, he felt a break in the collar. 'No!' The never  
  
ending ring had split, was bent away from her neck and discarded. The image he held burst, like  
  
mirror, shattering into an innumerable amount of fragments.   
  
"No! Damn it!" he yelled out the window. "I lost her."   
  
He went the cold room where he had imprisoned her and perambulated around, looking at the  
  
unmade bed, covered in her scent. Sitting down upon the bed, he thought about how he could get her  
  
back. As if answered from someone of greater power than him, he grinned, remembering what he had  
  
heard from her own mind.  
  
The nearest window was a few rooms down. He came to the window and sat his feet on the  
  
sill. "So, they are ten days south by southeast, my little spy said, should only take me four. They will,  
  
most likely, be on the move, but slowly," he surmised He jumped out of the window into the air.   
  
"They won't have a clue I know. She won't be able to remember a thing," he laughing cruelly.   
  
Subsequently, Iliana couldn't remember a thing from the point of laying on the floor in the dark   
  
room. The only thing that lingered in her mind was the lightning hot pain she felt, which she longed to  
  
forget, but never quite could. No one pressured her to remember anything, on the contrary, they  
  
helped her try and forget.  
  
They camped in the clearing for the next two nights, letting everyone recuperated from their  
  
injuries. Sango took care of the cooking because Kagome could not do any sudden movements, or  
  
move much at all for that matter, for she would become incredibly dizzy. Miroku took the watch both  
  
night so Inuyasha could tend to Iliana and Kagome, taking a nap during the day. Shippou did his best  
  
to keep everyone's spirits up, scampering around and just acting cute, like any child would do. Iliana  
  
stayed quiet for the most part, her stutter still hindering her speech badly. She had become rather  
  
sheepish since the incident, still smiling, but not as full as her normal one. Inuyasha also remained quiet  
  
throughout their stay. He was struggling with his thoughts and wasn't making any headway.   
  
The morning of the third day, they packed up there things and began the long trek back to Kaede's.  
  
Inuyasha was loading up the last of the food when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what is wrong with you?" Miroku asked. "You have been more distant than usual."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," he sneered. He tied the pouch shut and lifted his  
  
eyes across the clearing, staring at the girl, wearing his haori, playing with the kitsune.  
  
Miroku looked towards the end of the clearing, watching the girl and the fox play. "Iliana is  
  
fine, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru no longer has any power over her. He didn't get her," he said.  
  
"Not this time, anyway," Inuyasha said bowing his head. "I know my brother, he won't stop  
  
until he has what he wants, and he wants Ili. I can't have her here when she's in danger."  
  
"Are you saying..."  
  
"Yes. I gave her man my word that I would take care of her, and I can't do that as long as  
  
Sesshomaru pursues her. She has to go back to her own time." He sighed and looked back to the  
  
seemingly happy girl, "I...I can't stand the thought of losing her, especially to him," he whispered.  
  
"I understand," Miroku said. He grabbed the pouch and it slung over Kirara, who had transformed  
  
into her larger form.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Iliana and Shippou. They were laughing and talking. Iliana finally  
  
could speak in complete sentences.  
  
"Here, Iliana! I made this for you!" Shippou said, handing her a crown of wild flowers.  
  
She gladly took it a placed it on her head. She smiled and said, "Th...Thank y...ou Ship...pou.   
  
I...love it!"  
  
Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and tried to pull her on.   
  
She pulled away from him and back off. When he turned to her she smiled somewhat big.   
  
"I..I. w...w...want to w...walk."  
  
He wasn't going to argue with anything she wanted. He had started back to the group when he  
  
was grabbed by the arm. "Yes, Ili?" he asked childishly.  
  
"Y...You sh..sho..uld carry K..Kagome. Sh...She st...ill seems a...little diz...zy."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She gave him a look with a pouting face and he caved. "Ok, Ili. If  
  
that's what you want, that's what I'll do," he said bringing her in for a hug.  
  
Within the first day, they hadn't gotten far at all, only going about half the speed they were used  
  
to. Sango rode on Kirara, keeping the supplies in place. Miroku and Inuyasha walked on either side  
  
of Kirara, Kagome content on the back of her hanyou. Iliana also walked, right next to Inuyasha, with  
  
Shippou sitting on her shoulder.   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha didn't want to stop when night fell. The girls on the other hand, were  
  
ready to call it a day. With a little shifting, they were able to keep moving. Sango was slumped over  
  
Kirara's back with Shippou sleeping on the fire cat's head. Iliana was on Miroku's back, who was  
  
walking in front of Inuyasha, so he could keep a close eye on his hands. They planned on walking at  
  
least a few more hours before resting, but they didn't get far.  
  
Through the trees, Miroku would occasionally look up towards the sky, admiring the stars. At  
  
one point, his eyes landed on a large looking star that glowed brightly. It looked as if it was growing  
  
larger. "Inuyasha, look up at that star," he said, stopping in his path.  
  
He complied and raised his head. He quickly spotted what star the monk must have been  
  
talking about. He narrowed his eyes and did something that can only be described as 'freaked out'.   
  
"That's no star!" he yelled.   
  
His cry woke up the girls, who started looking around frantically.   
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked.   
  
Inuyasha sat Kagome on Kirara's back as did Miroku with Iliana. The hanyou unsheathed  
  
Tetsusagia, growling as the 'star' came closer, forming into a dog Youkai.   
  
"Stand back. I'll handle this," Miroku said. His hand went to his prayer beads around his right  
  
hand, ready to set his Wind Tunnel towards Sesshomaru.   
  
Sesshomaru merely smiled. Before Miroku could remove his beads, Sesshomaru swooped  
  
down to the three girls, grabbing up the cringing short one and back up into the air. "Sure you want to  
  
do that now, Monk?" he said, holding Iliana out with one hand by her arm, acting as if he'd drop her.  
  
Miroku quickly put his prayer bead backs around his hand.   
  
"I...I...Inu...yasha! P..P...Ple...ase..."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Slave!" he commanded, shaking her violently, making the red haori fall off of her.  
  
All she did was scream out bloody murder, letting tears stain her face. She tried to reach up with  
  
her free hand and grab on to something, only being knocked away from him.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha shouted.   
  
"If that's what you want," he said happily. He released her arm and let her fall, hearing her  
  
screams descending to the ground. Inuyasha was poised to catch her. Sesshomaru though, reclaimed  
  
her and brought her back up to the sky just inched away from Inuyasha's grasp. Iliana was hysterical.  
  
"You basterd!" he cried. He leapt up, Tetsusagia in hand, pulling back to strike.  
  
"Inuyasha, no!" screamed Kagome. "He'll block Tetsusagia with Iliana!"  
  
Kagome was right. He would certainly move Iliana in front of his blow. He dropped back  
  
down to the ground. His eyes locked on to his brother, flowing down to his dangling sister. 'Gods,  
  
help me!' he pleaded without a sound. Gazing at his sister, he found her eyes, full of tears and fear.   
  
'How can I help you?' he asked her in his face.   
  
She seemed to have gotten the message. Drawing in a breath, she stiffened her lip and nodded  
  
a bit. Her mouth formed a silent request,'My bo'. Her mouth gave a sly smile, the most confident she  
  
had given in the last three days.  
  
His jaw dropped, but he knew she was serious. He nodded and tore his eyes away from Iliana  
  
to Kirara and her passengers, finding the object he searched for. "Sango, throw Iliana her bo!"  
  
Inuyasha called.  
  
Sango didn't hesitate a second. She quickly slipped the bo out from under the other bags. The  
  
soft ground gave away as she planted her feet on the ground. She grabbed the bo by the end and  
  
stretched out her arm. Swinging it fully, the bo launched into the air, spinning end over end up to an  
  
outreached hand.   
  
With the bo clenched in her, she looked up to Sesshomaru with a courageous fire in her eyes. She  
  
swung it upwards, striking on his leg. He released her and she fell to the ground, oddly landing on her  
  
feet. He gaped his mouth, but not letting that stop him. Using his poison whip, he snapped it towards  
  
her and it wrapped around her bo outstretched in front of her and pulled it back. He expected it would  
  
break or at least me yanked out of her hand, yet, neither happened. Shocked, he brought his whip  
  
back and dispersed it.   
  
"In...destruc..table, re..member?" she shouted.  
  
With a fearsome look, Sesshomaru lunged down to the girl. He drew back his massive clawed  
  
hand, and brought it down above the girl. She was able to move the bo over her head and block his  
  
attack, commencing in a fierce battle. Iliana was holding her own fairly well. With her new bo, she was  
  
even able to form a few bruises along his arms, legs, and one on his head. Sesshomaru was getting  
  
frustrated. With one final lash of power, he brought his arm over his body and slammed it down on  
  
the bo. Iliana was caught off guard, but held strong. Slowly, he could feel her grow weak in the knees  
  
and arms. He forced her down further, hovering over her. She fell to her knees, pushing all of her  
  
strength into her arms. As she dropped, he also dropped his face down to her's. He smiled evilly and  
  
laughed at her.   
  
At his laugh, her head sprang up and burrowed her eyes into his. She gritted her teeth and  
  
growled the best she could. She formed her lips into a happy smile. Taking in a large amount of air,  
  
she breathed out the words, in perfect vocalization, "You..can't..break..me!" She pushed her bo  
  
furiously upwards, flinging the Youkai off of her. Iliana jumped to her feet and took a fighting stance.  
  
Before Sesshomaru could fully regain his balance, he found a very pissed off hanyou standing  
  
between him and Iliana, Tetsusagia pointed at his neck. Inuyasha charged Sesshomaru with intent to  
  
kill. With one swipe, Inuyasha drew Tetsusagia across his brother's chest, feeling the flesh give way as  
  
a crimson river flowed from the wound. He jumped backwards, holding his chest.   
  
"Come on, Sesshomaru! You want her? Come and get her!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, I will. She will be mine. She might be a challenge after all," he said, flying off to the night,  
  
forming into a little star until fading away completely.  
  
"You will never have her! I'll see to it!" Inuyasha growled. 'Never. You will never have her. You  
  
can't get to her if she's not here.' He turned to face Iliana, just in time to catch her collapsing into his  
  
arms. "Ili?!" he cried.  
  
"I'm..ok...just...tired," she said, heaving heavily.  
  
With that he let a breath out that he didn't know he was holding and gathered her up. He  
  
walked back to the group, who when they saw Iliana's smiling face, relaxed and breathed again.   
  
"Let's..go," she said quietly.  
  
He nodded and draped his haori over her shoulders, sitting her gently on Kirara. He turned and  
  
looked at everyone, giving them a look that asked if they were ready. They all nodded simultaneously.  
  
Without another word, they made their long slow, yet content, way back to Kaede's hut.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Ok, I'm gonna go eat now...I haven't eaten all day, which is bad for me because I have hypoglycemia  
  
(low blood sugar). I believe there will only be two more chapters in this story, so enjoy them when the  
  
come out!   
  
Take it Easy  
  
LFA 


	20. I Really don't like Him!

Howdy once again. Nothing much to say. Iliana gets to meet someone that needs to be in a story. Yay!   
  
Ok, on with the show...or...er...story.  
  
Chapter 18: I really don't like him!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
On the sixth day since they started back to Kaede's hut, three days after Sesshomaru had  
  
attacked them, they had picked up their speed quite a bit since everyone had recuperated. Kagome's  
  
head had completely healed, only leaving a tiny scar that was hidden by her hair. And, Iliana, she was  
  
totally back to normal. Her speech was back to a rapid pace, her mouth always talking unless if it was  
  
formed into her beaming, shining smile. She was always bouncing around, doing cartwheels, flips, and  
  
twirls as they walked, being incredibly hyperactive. Everyone laughed full heartedly at her displays and  
  
loved to listen to her sing.   
  
Inuyasha was ecstatic more than anyone. He would even sometimes join in with her antics, just  
  
to make her smile widen. Yet, the closer they came to their destination, the more his attitude became  
  
dreary and distant. Only Miroku, understood why, knowing Inuyasha was dreading their return for  
  
what he had to do. Although, whenever Iliana was anywhere near him, he seemed as if he couldn't  
  
have been happier.   
  
The tenth day of travel brought another surprise for them. Kagome stopped in her tracks and  
  
looked to the east. She closed here eyes, letting the wind wash over her. Along with the wind, a  
  
realization hit her. "Oh, no," she whined.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"Three jewel shards headed this way, fast," she yammered.  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Shippou wide eyed.  
  
Kagome just nodded.  
  
Inuyasha stopped himself, catching a scent in the air. His ears twitched furiously and he bared  
  
his teeth as he growled. "Why now?!" he said, obviously annoyed, baring his claws.  
  
"Why now what?" asked Iliana. Right after she had asked, she saw what looked like a tornado  
  
coming straight towards them. "EEK!" she screamed, taking shelter behind Inuyasha.  
  
The tornado whirled around the group. Suddenly, it dispersed and a man jumped out from it. He  
  
was very tall, with black hair in a high ponytail. He wore armor over what looked like an outfit of fur.   
  
Along with his weird garments, he had fangs, not unlike Inuyasha's, and a wolf-like tail.   
  
"Oh...ah..Hi, Koga," Kagome said faking a smile and a friendly tone in her voice.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. What a pleasant surprise," she the Koga fellow, approaching Kagome and  
  
taking her hand.   
  
At his touch, Kagome gave an uneasy laugh and Inuyasha growled loudly. "What the hell are  
  
you doing here, you wimpy-ass wolf!"  
  
"What's it to you?" Koga asked fiercely glaring at Inuyasha. He didn't wait for an answer, but  
  
turned back to Kagome and drew her close. "I thought I had smelled sukura and jasmine," he said  
  
sniffing her hair. She laughed uneasily. He lifted his head again and looked in her eyes. He moved her  
  
hair behind her ear, revealing her small scar. "Kagome," he said with concern in his voice, "what  
  
happened to your head?"  
  
"Oh! I...ah..just bumped it!" she squeaked.  
  
He ran his hand over it and bend to kiss it. Returning his gaze to her face, he said sweetly,   
  
"Well, I was hoping that you would tell me when you will leave these miscreants and come with me? I  
  
miss being with my woman."  
  
"Huh?!" piped up Iliana, popping her head out from behind Inuyasha. "What did he just say?"  
  
she asked looking at her brother.  
  
"Ah! I thought I smelled something different about dogshit over there," Koga laughed.  
  
"What did you just call my brother?!" Iliana shouted, steeping out from behind Inuyasha and  
  
marching up to the wolf Youkai. She was stopped when she felt a tug on the haori she wore.   
  
Turning around, she saw that Inuyasha had grabbed the end of the coat and pulled her back.  
  
"Your brother?!" Koga asked bewildered.   
  
"Yeah, that's right. So you better just keep moving," Inuyasha said, finishing yanking Iliana  
  
back beside him  
  
Koga laughed a little and walked up to Iliana and looked her over, keeping a firm hold of  
  
Kagome's hand. He looked from head to toe, taking in every detail. The red haori was open so he  
  
could get a good look at every curve of her body under her tight fitting leather getup.  
  
Once he had memorized what he could, he returned his gaze to her eyes to see her glaring darts  
  
at him, placing her hands on her jutting hips. "Should I get my camera? Keep your eyes in your head!"  
  
she screamed.  
  
He was taken back by her outburst, but quickly regained himself. "Feisty!" he said gleefully.   
  
So, she's human," he stated.  
  
"She's my half-sister," said Inuyasha, drawing her close to him.  
  
"I see. That seems to be a good thing. This beauty looks nothing like you," he said slyly.  
  
"Don't you look at Iliana that way!" he demanded.  
  
"Alright! I"ve heard enough! Now, explain to me why you just called Kagome you're woman?"  
  
said Iliana pointing at Kagome, still looking anxious.   
  
"Because she is," he said.  
  
Iliana looked over to her friend's face and shook her head. "She doesn't look too happy about  
  
that to me."  
  
"I...ah...well...it's..."  
  
"I think you're just jealous," he said, letting go of Kagome with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome casually walked away. When she was out of his reach, she ran behind Inuyasha, who  
  
laughed.  
  
"Jealous, huh?" Iliana said smugly. She walked up to the cocky Youkai, placed her hands on  
  
her hips once again, and laughed a little under her breath. Raising her eyes to his, she said insightfully,  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
Koga gave a quick laugh and walked closer to her. He grabbed her chin and smiled wily. "I  
  
think you're lying," he whispered.  
  
She squinched up her face and gave her biggest and cheesiest smile she could muster. She  
  
stared at him and sweetly said, "Yashie, hand me my bo."  
  
"Gladly!" Inuyasha said heading towards their bags.  
  
"Whoa! Ok, everyone, let's just calm down!" Kagome pleaded, stepping in between Iliana and   
  
Koga. Once she had gotten their attention, she turned to Koga and smiled mellifluously. "Koga, we  
  
are all very tired and have been gone for a long time. We are ready for a bit of rest so I can't go with  
  
you now, I have to help out here," she told him.  
  
He took her hand one last time and said, "You are so kind to this riffraff." Leaning down, he  
  
kissed her hand. "Whatever you want, just don't keep me waiting for long. Oh, and you, Iliana, is it?   
  
If you would like to join me and leave you're half-breed brother, feel free to do so," he said. Jumping  
  
away from them. A tornado formed around him and he was off.  
  
Iliana turned away and faced the group. She grunted, throwing her clenched fists to her side.   
  
"I REALLY don't like him!" she said bitterly.  
  
"Now, we know their related!" Miroku said laughing.  
  
"Come on, let's get going," Kagome said, feeling very embarrassed.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
What would a story be without Koga! At least a little bit of him anyways. Actually, Koga reminds me  
  
of a little of my sweetie because of his cockiness, but he's not nearly as cocky as Koga. Anyways, I  
  
hope you liked it, please review. Time for my bed, I'm working on a headache here.  
  
Until next time!  
  
LFA 


	21. Always and Forever

Howdy Howdy!!! Well, here it is...the last chapter!! I hope you all really enjoy it and please let me  
  
know what you think.  
  
Chapter 19: Always and Forever  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Twelve days after they started their trek, the group laid their eyes on Kaede's village. It was a  
  
welcomed sight for all of them, all except for a hanyou dreading what he planned on doing. As the hut  
  
came into sight with Kaede standing in the doorway, they all gave grateful sigh and picked up the pace.   
  
Iliana was so ready to get out of her hindering clothes, she tore off the haori and threw it toward  
  
her brother, which it landed on his head, and hastened to the hut. She stopped briefly to give Kaede a  
  
big hug before running inside. By the time the rest of them had gotten to the hut and greeted Kaede,  
  
Iliana was already dressed in her baggy camouflage pants and a white t-shirt.   
  
She joined the group again, scratching her head. "I miss my hat," she sighed.  
  
"You don't have to," Inuyasha said reaching into his inner kimono. He pulled out Iliana's black  
  
bucket hat with the white stripe and plunked it down on her head.  
  
"My hat!" She said grabbing at it. "But, how did you...?"  
  
"I found it. Just holding on to it until you realized it was gone," he said smiling.  
  
She wrapped her arms his neck and screeched happily. He had to flatten his ears, but he didn't  
  
mind too much.   
  
"Ok, enough with the love," Inuyasha said as she let him go. "I'm ready for some food."  
  
"Ramen it is, Inuyasha," said Kagome as she past him up and got something out of her pack.  
  
"Well hurry it up!" he said.  
  
"Calm down!" she yelled.  
  
"Here we go again," whispered Iliana to everyone else, who laughed lightly.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with eating, resting, and playing around. Inuyasha refused to be  
  
away from Iliana for more than a few minutes at a time. Kagome, Sango, and Iliana did take a trip to  
  
the hot spring though, annoying Inuyasha a little knowing he couldn't be near Iliana, but Miroku was  
  
quite happy, for the first part. Yet, when he saw Iliana spot him and wink at him, he winced a little,  
  
remembering their first meeting, and quickly departed.   
  
Once the girls returned and the sun began to set, they all headed in to Kaede's hut to eat.   
  
Iliana, not being hungry, laid on her stomach next to her brother and scribbled away in her journal. She  
  
ended up filling at least eight pages in her book. After she had written everything down, she reread her  
  
passages and mumbled something about it seemed like something out of the Twilight Zone.   
  
Inuyasha was unnaturally quiet. He stood and walked to the doorway, crossing his arms and  
  
looking somber. He looked out to see the red sun set and the colors swirling around. Gazing at his  
  
sister, he took a deep breath to steady his voice. "Hey Ili," he said, "come outside with me, watch the  
  
sun set."  
  
"Great!" she said scrambling up to her feet and running past the hanyou.   
  
"That sounds fun," Kagome said standing up.  
  
"No, everyone stay in here and leave us alone," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome walked up to him and said, "But, that's not..." She was cut off when she felt a hand  
  
on her shoulder. Turning over around, she saw it was Miroku, looking a little sad.  
  
"Kagome, please, just let me be with my sister," he asked.  
  
"O...ok, Inuyasha," she said quietly.  
  
"Thank you." He turned and walked out the door to where Iliana was sitting on the ground.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled and padded the ground next to her. He smiled back and sat  
  
down, wrapping his arm around her. They sat silently for a few minutes, just watching the sun sink.  
  
"This is just like when we watched the sun rise," Iliana said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why, yes it is." he said, forcing his words to come out smoothly.  
  
"I still have that shard, safely tucked in the pages of my journal."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
Again they fell silent. The sun was sinking lower. The orb eventually disappeared behind the  
  
tree line, leaving only the sky fading colors into a dark blue.   
  
'It's now or never, and I'm not going to loose her,' he though. "Ili?" he asked, this time not  
  
able to hide the waver in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Yashie?" she said looking at him, hearing his voice crack.  
  
"I...I don't want to loose you. Because, I...I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. And I don't want to loose you, either."  
  
"I know. But, I can't...I can't keep you safe, here."  
  
Iliana was beginning to see where he was heading with his speech. She started to become a  
  
little frantic. "What do you mean, you can't keep me safe, here? I'm..I'm always safe with you!" she  
  
said, choking back tears.  
  
"Ili, please don't make this harder then it already is," he begged. He placed a hand on her  
  
cheek and she leaned into it. "As long as Sesshomaru wants you, he will never stop coming. And, one  
  
day I might not be able to stop him."  
  
"But, I'm getting stronger and sooner or later I'll be able to stand up to him and...."  
  
"No, Ili. You will become stronger, but not strong enough. I'm sorry Ili, but I can't loose you.   
  
And, if you are in your own time, I know you will be safe."  
  
"No! I don't want to go back. I want to be here, with you! This is where I belong!" She ripped  
  
away from him and ran from him, crying openly.  
  
He chased after her and caught her easily. Spinning her around, he embraced her. She  
  
wrapped her own arms around him and cried, this time he cried with her. After their tears subsided, he  
  
took her chin in his hand.  
  
"I know you belong with me. But, you also belong with Wesley, he's a good guy. You  
  
wouldn't want to stay here all the time anyways. Kagome is always talking about 'school' and..."  
  
"I don't go to school. I was one of those brainiac kids that graduate high school and sixteen and  
  
college at nineteen. And, not many people want to hire a nineteen-year-old elementary school  
  
teacher."  
  
"Ah...ok.." he said, not a having a clue what she was saying, but not really caring at the  
  
moment. "Besides that, I'm sure you have a lot of things you could do."  
  
She sniffled a little and thought. "Well, I always wanted to write a novel. And, with all the  
  
things I've seen I could come up with a pretty stellar sci-fi book," she said.  
  
"Ah...right," he said, still lost in what she meant. But, still he didn't care, it seemed to work.  
  
"Ok, Yashie. If that's what you think is best, that's what I will do," she said softly.  
  
Happy she had finally agreed with him, he grabbed her and hugged her. They stayed that way  
  
for what seemed like hours on end. In time, they did part and walk back silently to the hut, with his arm  
  
lovingly around her shoulder, to tell everyone the news.  
  
The next morning came too soon, everyone was somber and sluggish. Iliana and Inuyasha went  
  
on one last walk before it was time fore her to depart. They walked without a word, just enjoying the  
  
time they had together. When they returned, she grabbed her packed duffle and her new bo, wearing  
  
her hat. Turning silently, she gave Kaede a hug and thanked her for everything she had done for her.  
  
She walked outside to see them all waiting for her to accompany her to the bone-eaters-well.  
  
All too fast, they were standing at the edge of the well. Iliana dropped her things and turned to  
  
her friends, ones she would never forget.   
  
Shippou jumped in her arms and hugged her tightly, "I'll miss you, Iliana!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, X. And don't let Yashie pick on you too much." She than turned to Sango  
  
and hugged her also. "And BB, stay strong. We need tough chicks around here," she said smiling.   
  
Then, turning to Miroku, she winked and him and stretched out her arms. "Come on, Slick!" He smiled  
  
and gave her a nice hug. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't forget to keep your hands in check."  
  
She turned to Kagome and gave her a light hug. "I think I'll be seeing you soon, Ebony. Give  
  
me a call whenever you are in the time wear there are phones."  
  
"Will do," she said.  
  
Finally, she came to her brother. She hugged him the longest. After she stepped back, she  
  
reached into her pocket and pulled out something that flickered. "I guess you want this back?"  
  
"No," he said placing his hand over hers, folding the shard into her hand. "I told you to hold on to  
  
this, and that's what you will do. I will have to come and see you now, even if it's just to come on get  
  
it."  
  
She smiled and put the shard back in her pocket, pulling out something else unseen to the eye.   
  
"Well, Yashie, I guess this is it," she said, seemingly 'playing' with the lining of his haori, secretly putting  
  
something there. "But, if you ever want to converse with a sibling that you don't hate, you know where  
  
to find me."  
  
" I do," he said bringing her into him one last time.   
  
He let her go slowly, and she gathered her things and made for the well. Slinging her legs over  
  
the side, she gave one last look over her shoulder, letting a tear stroll down her face.  
  
"Ili?" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you, Iliana."  
  
She smiled. Right before she turned in and jumped in, she proclaimed, "And, I love you,  
  
Inuyasha."  
  
Iliana was gone. Letting a tear roll down his face, Inuyasha sighed and turned from everyone.   
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, a hand that happened to be Kagome. He nodded at her and she smiled.   
  
Wiping away a tear, he let his hand drop to his side, brushing against his chest. "Huh?" he said filling  
  
something in his haori. He reached in and pulled out a square looking sturdy paper with an image  
  
imprinted on it.  
  
The photo was of Iliana with her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. His arm were wrapped  
  
around her waist as they gladly sat against the wall of a hut. They were looking at each other, and  
  
laughing. He laughed at the image, happy to have this memory of her. Then, he turned it over and it  
  
had writing on it. Made out in perfect scripting, the message read:  
  
'Thank you for helping me find where I truly belong. Until next we meet, my brother. I love  
  
you. Always and forever, your little sister, Iliana'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Ilaiana returned to her own time, to her little brick house, and began to write her book.   
  
Eventually, she was able to get an elementary school teacher job and Wesley graduated law-school,  
  
being offered a job at a prestigious firm. Once Wesley and Iliana were both making steady money,  
  
they were married. Shortly after the wedding, Iliana finally published her novel. It was an instant  
  
success.  
  
Wesley and Iliana traveled all over the country for book-signings, always being asked the same  
  
question:   
  
How did she ever come up with her book?   
  
Her detailed gang of misfits ranged from the leader who was a kind of a dog-man, an odd priest  
  
that had a thing for the ladies, a little child-like fox, a woman that no one could compare to in battle  
  
who had a pet cheetah with two tails, a bright young girl with uncanny tracker skills, and a kindly elderly  
  
witch. The gang was complete with the entrance of the long lost sister of the dog-man.  
  
Together, they fought against the evil force of the dog-man's older brother, a shape-shifter  
  
dressed in a baboon's skin, a selfish enchantress that stole souls, and a giant wolf. Along with fighting  
  
against the wicked beings, they were on a quest for a group of stones that, supposedly, when gathered  
  
and set in a certain pattern could unleash a great power, all while trying to find a place where they could  
  
fit in, be together, and happy. The characters and adventures they went on captured the minds of many  
  
people of all ages.  
  
When ever she was asked anything about her ideas, she would do the same thing. Iliana would  
  
look lovingly over at Wesley, tug on the little glass-looking fragment that hung from a necklace, and  
  
happily say, "My brother". All would just assume that she was talking about her deceased brother,  
  
Emil. Showed what they knew!  
  
After the first wave of excitement from her novel died down, she decided that her first book  
  
would spawn into a series. Strangely enough, Iliana got the idea for a series right after she started  
  
getting visits from a strange man every couple of months or so. He would always arrive and leave in the  
  
early evening when no one usually was around, sometimes accompanied by a raven haired girl. And,  
  
this stranger would always wear the same things; a pair a baggy blue jeans, a white bandana, sunglasses  
  
even in the dark, no shoes, and a black t-shirt with white letters that read, 'Keep Watching! I Might Do  
  
a Trick!'.   
  
THE END  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it! I'm all out of steam! That's the end! Hooray! I finished it before I had too much  
  
homework! I'm so happy. I really liked this story mostly because, well, I put a lot of things that  
  
happened to me into it. So, just pretty much for that reason I hope people liked it. Anyways, thanx to  
  
everyone who read my very first fanfic! Please review and let me know what you thought of it ^_^   
  
I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you everyone!  
  
And as always Take it Easy!!!! ^_^  
  
LittleFallenAngel 


End file.
